Kau Tetaplah Adikku
by Flora Almira Caroline
Summary: Bagaimana Jadinya jika seorang Potter masuk Slytherin? Albus Severus Potter merupakan anak kedua dari Harry Potter. ia satu satunya Potter-Weasley yang masuk ke asrama Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 1**

 **xxXxx**

Seperti biasanya, setiap tanggal 1 September Stasiun King Cross Peron 9 ¾ selalu dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung. Tanggal 1 September merupakan hari keberangkatan murid murid Hogwarts untuk menuju ke Hogwarts. Hogwarts merupakan sekolah sihir yang paling terkenal dan satu satunya sekolah sihir yang ada di Inggris Raya. Harry dan Ron beserta istri mereka kini sedang berada di Stasiun King Cross untuk mengantarkan anak anak mereka. Harry dan Ginny memiliki 3 orang anak. Diantaranya adalah James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, dan juga Lily Luna Potter. 2 diantara ke 3 anaknya sudah memulai sekolahnya di Hogwarts. Anak keduanya tahun ini memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Sedangkan anak pertamanya sudah memulai tahun pertamanya sejak tahun lalu, sedangkan Lily Luna Potter yang merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Potter harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi untuk bisa pergi ke Hogwarts bersama kedua kakaknya yang lain. Sementara itu Ron dan Hermione memiliki 2 orang anak Rose dan Hugo Weasley. Rose merupakan anak pertama dari Ron dan Hermione, tahun ini merupakan tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts sama seperti Albus. Albus merupakan saudaranya yang paling dekat dengan Rose. Sementara itu Hugo yang merupakan adik dari Rose harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi untuk bisa sekolah di Hogwarts sama seperti Lily.

Hermione merupakan penyihir kelahiran Muggle, kedua orang tuanya adalah Muggle. Sementara itu Harry merupakan penyihir berdarah campuran. Ayahnya penyihir berdarah murni sedangkan ibunya merupakan penyihir kelahiran Muggle sama seperti Hermione. Kakek dan Nenek Harry dari pihak ibunya merupakan seorang Muggle. Baik Harry ataupun Hermione bersama pasangan mereka masing masing sudah mengajarkan kepada anak anak mereka untuk hidup berdampingan bersama para Muggle. Ginny dan Harry serta Hermione dan Ron sebelum menyekolahkan anak anak mereka di Hogwarts mereka menyekolahkan anak anak mereka di sekolahan Muggle. Selain itu mereka juga tinggal di kawasan Muggle. Hermione dan Ron memilih tinggal di kawasan Muggle agar memudahkan kedua orang tua Hermione untuk berkunjung kerumah mereka. Harry dan Ginny juga tinggal dikawasan Muggle agar memudahkan keluarga Dursley untuk datang berkunjung. Sejak perang dunia kedua berakhir pada tahun 1998 Harry sudah berbaikan dengan keluarga Dursley. Yang lebih mengejutkan, kedua anak Dudley juga seorang penyihir. anak pertama Dudley yang bernama Cathy Cathrine Dursley sebaya dengan Lily dan Hugo. Cathy bersekolah disekolahan yang sama dengan Lily dan Hugo. Sementara anak kedua Dudley yang bernama Ricky Dudley Dursley kini masih berumur 3 tahun.

Sejak Cathy mengetahui jika dia seorang penyihir Lily sering membelikan buku buku tentang sihir kepada Cathy juga mengajarkan beberapa mantra yang sudah dikuasainya kepada Cathy. Anak kedua Dudley walaupun masih berumur 3 tahun, tapi ia sudah memperlihatkan bakat bakat sihirnya.

Walaupun kelahiran Penyihir, anak anak Ron dan Hermione serta Harry dan Ginnya sudah sejak dini diperkenalkan dengan dunia Muggle terutama dengan barang barang Muggle sehingga mereka bisa memakai barang barang Muggle tersebut.

Pukul 11 tepat kereta Hogwarts Express mulai berangkat. Rose, Albus, serta James duduk dalam satu kompartemen. Dua orang lainnya yang duduk dalam satu kompartemen yang sama adalah Victorie Weasley dan Teddy Lupin. Victorie Weasley merupakan sepupu mereka. Sedangkan Teddy Lupin merupakan kakak angkat Albus, James, dan Lily. Teddy dan Victorie kini sedang menjalankan tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Perjalanan Hogwarts Exspress dari stasiun King Cross peron 9 ¾ menuju Stasiun Hogsmade memakan waktu sekitar 8 jam.

"aku antar Lily dahulu ke sekolah. Kalian langsung ke tempat kerja kalian saja. Ron, Hugo biar aku saja yang mengantar" Harry menyuruh Ron dan yang lainnya untuk berangkat kerja lebih dahulu sementara dirinya yang akan mengantar Hugo dan Lily.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Hugo dan Lily langsung menuju ke kelas mereka. Di dunia Muggle kini mereka duduk dibangku kelas 5. Mereka ditempatkan di kelas yang sama, begitu pula dengan Cathy.

"kalian lama sekali. Kemana dulu?" Cathy yang sedang dikantin melihat kedua sepupunya yang baru datang.

"Sorry, Cat. Tadi kita mengantar James, Al, Rose, Victorie, sama Teddy lebih dulu makanya kita telat datang ke sekolah" Hugo menjelaskan kepada Cathy bahwa ia terlambat datang ke sekolah karena mengantarkan James, Al, Rose, Victorie, dan juga Teddy.

"Al sama Rose sudah mulai sekolah, ya? Kita masih harus nunggu 2 tahun lagi"

"iya, Cat. Kesal sih kalau ingat mereka sudah mulai masuk Hogwarts sementara kita harus menunggu sekitar 2 tahun lagi" Lily pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Cathy. Namun, ia juga merasa kesal karena masih harus menungggu 2 tahun lagi untuk bisa bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju ke kelas mereka masing masing. Sebelum ke kantin tadi Cathy sudah menaruh tasnya terlebih dahulu. Lily duduk bersama dengan Cathy, sepupunya sendiri di baris kedua dan di deretan kedua dekat pintu. Sementara itu, Hugo duduk dengan anak laki laki Muggle. Anak Muggle tersebut merupakan sahabat Hugo selain kedua sepupunya sendiri.

Hogwarts Express baru tiba di Stasiun Hogsmade ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Perjalanan yang melelahkan. Setelah keluar dari kereta James, Victorie, serta Teddy langsung bergegas menuju kereta yang ditarik oleh Thesral. Thesral merupakan makhluk sihir yang kasat mata dan hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang sudah melihat kematian seseorang.

"ayo, anak anak tahun pertama segera turun dari kereta dan ikut bersamaku" Hagrid berteriak untuk memberitahukan kepada murid Hogwarts tahun pertama.

Albus dan Rose berjalan menuju perahu yang dibimbing oleh Hagrid. Perahu yang ditumpangi oleh mereka bisa dinaiki oleh 4 hingga 5 orang.

Di kasitil, Professor McGonagall sudah menunggu mereka para murid tahun pertama. Professor McGonagall langsung mengajak mereka para murid tahun pertama untuk masuk ke Aula Besar. Sebelum menyantap makan malam, para murid tahun pertama harus diseleksi terlebih dahulu. Begitu Rose dipanggil ia langsung mendapatkan Asrama Gryffindor. Ia memiliki kepintaran ibunya, namun darah Weasley yang mengalir dalam darahnya lebih kental daripada kecerdasan yang diturunkan oleh ibunya. Oleh sebab itulah ia diterima di Asrama Gryffindor. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju Meja Asrama Gryffindor dan bergabung bersama ketiga sepupunya yang lain. Mereka bertiga bahagia dan senang ketika mengetahui Rose masuk ke asrama Gryffindor.

"selamat Rose. Untung darah Weasley mengalir kental di darahmu dan kita bisa seasrama"

"thanks, Vicky"

Sementara itu, ketika Albus dipanggil ia langsung mendapatkan Asrama Slyterin. Sangat tidak bisa dibayangkan. Satu satunya anggota Potter-Weasley yang masuk kedalam asrama Slyterin. Darah Slyterin mengalir kental di dalam tubuhnya itu sebabnya ia dimasukkan ke dalam asrama Slyterin. Ia berjalan lesu ketika berjalan menuju bangku Asrama Slyterin. Ketika ia menengok kearah Meja Gryffindor terlihat raut muka kakaknya itu terlihat menahan amarah dan sangat kecewa terhadap Albus. Rose dan Victorie tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan kedua jempol tangan mereka untuk memberi Albus semangat. Sedangkan Teddy terlihat tersenyum lebar kepada Albus. Walaupun Albus mendapatkan tiga senyuman lebar dari kedua sepupunya dan seorang kakak angkatnya, ia masih terlihat sedih ketika melihat raut muka kakaknya.

"hey, jangan bersedih. Slyterin tidak terlalu buruk. Slyterin tidak seburuk apa yang dikatakan oleh orang orang. Aku Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Salam kenal" Scorpius memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Albus dan memberikan semangat kepada Albus agar Albus tidak bersedih lagi.

"Aku Albus Severus Potter. Cukup panggil Al saja"

"Potter? Ada hubungan darah apa sama Harry Potter?"

"Aku anak keduanya. Kalau dihitung sama Teddy jadi anak ketiga"

"Teddy? Teddy Lupin?"

"iya. Dia kakak angkatku. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal ketika perang dunia sihir yang kedua. Sebelum meninggal kedua orang tuanya menunjuk ayahku sebagai ayah baptisnya. Otomatis ketika mereka berdua meninggal Teddy diasuh sama kedua orangtuaku" Albus menjelaskan hubungan antara Teddy dengan keluarga Potter

Setelah selesai makan, para Prefek dari masing masing asrama menuntun para murid kelas satu untuk menuju ke Asrama mereka masing masing. Scorpius dan Albus menuju Asrama Slyterin dan didampingi oleh Prefek Slyterin. Scorpius dan Albus ternyata cepat akrab dan diluar dugaannya. Scorpius ternyata tak sejahat tang dibicarakan oleh Ron, Ayah Rose. Scorpius dan Albus ditempatkan di satu kamar yang sama dengan dua temannya yang lain. Sorpius, Albus, dan kedua temannya yang lain sudah pergi tidur ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Besok merupakan hari pertama mereka memulai pelajaran. Esok hari sekitar pukul 9 pagi Albus dan Scorpius ada kelas Ramalan.

"Scorp, kamu ke Aula Besar duluan saja. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dahulu." Sebelum pergi ke Aula Besar untuk menyantap sarapan Albus menyuruh Scorpius untuk pergi ke Aula Besar terlebih dahulu.

"oh ya sudah aku duluan ya, Al. Aku tunggu ya di Aula"

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar Mandi niatnya Albus mau menyusul Scorpius untuk sarapan. Namun, ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan kakaknya dan ia berusaha menyapa kakaknya.

"hei, James"

"hei juga ULAR. Mana teman teman ularmu. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu, ya" James pun mengejeknya dan menyudutkan Albus. James belum bisa menerima keberadaan adiknya di Slyterin. Jika adiknya berada di Ravenclaw atau di Hufflepuff ia masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi tidak jika adiknya di Slyterin. Padahal, dulu sebelum adiknya masuk Hogwarts ia sering mengejeknya memasuki Slyterin

Albus merasa sakit hati ketika mendengar kata kata yang terlontar dari mulut kakaknya. Walaupun kakaknya sering sekali menjahilinya namun ia belum pernah mengeluarkan kata kata pedas buat Albus hingga membuat Albus sakit hati.

"James jangan seperti itu. Al masih adik kamu juga kan?"

"Fred, please jangan ikut campur urusanku. Urusin saja urusanmu"

"jelas aku ikut campur urusan kamu. Kalian berdua itu sepupuku. Dan Kata kata yang kamu lontarkan juga pasti membuat Al sakit hati, James."

Ketika Albus berlari karena sakit hati mendengar perkataan kakaknya ia menabrak Teddy yang datang bersama Victorie di jalan menuju Aula Besar. Terlihat mata Albus yang sembab dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Al, kamu kenapa?" Albus pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Al, ayolah jangan sungkan untuk cerita kalau ada masalah. Bicara saja. Kamu kayak sama siapa saja. Aku sepupu kamu, Al. Bahkan Teddy kakak angkat kamu" Al akhirnya menceritakan dengan detail mengenai hal yang dialaminya tadi.

Teddy benar benar marah terhadap James. Tega teganya ia berbuat seperti itu kepada adiknya sendiri. Ketika diajak ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan pun Albus menolak dan ingin langsung menuju ke kelas Ramalan.

Teddy yang daritadi mencari James pun akhirnya menemukannya sedang sarapan bersama dengan Fred. Teddy dan Victorie pun langsung menegur James perihal perilakunya terhadap Albus.

"James, kamu apa apaan. Maksud kamu itu apa?"

"kamu yang apa apaan, Ted main marah marah saja"

"Al tadi cerita sama aku sama Teddy kalau kamu tadi mengejek Al pas dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi sampai buat Al sakit hati. Benar begitu James"

"iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"apa sebabnya kamu mengejeknya sampai membuat Al sakit hati seperti itu"

"aku masih belum bisa menerima Al jika dia ditempatkan di asrama ular itu" James pun menjelaskan kepada Teddy dan Victorie jika ia masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan Al di Slyterin.

Victorie pun menasehati James bahwa biar bagaimanapun dan ditempatkan di Asrama mana pun Albus tetaplah Albus. Albus tetaplah adiknya. Namun, usaha Victorie dan Teddy menasehati James sia sia saja. James tidak merespon dengan baik. Fred yang sedang makan bersama James pun ikut menasehati James. Namun, usaha mereka bertiga sia sia saja.

"Albus lama banget. Katanya aku disuruh duluan ke Aula Besar. Katanya dia mau ke kamar mandi dahulu. Kalau seperti ini ceritanya lebih baik tadi aku tunggu Albus saja." Scorpius pun binggung kenapa Albus tidak datang datang padahal dia izin mau ke kamar mandi dahulu dan menyuruhnya duluan ke Aula Besar.

Scorpius pun bergegas menuju ke kelas Ramalan. Ia berpikiran mungkin Albus sudah duluan ke kelas Ramalan. Ternyata dugaannya memang benar. Albus memang sudah berada di kelas Ramalan dan meninggalkan Scorpius yang sedang menyantap sarapan di Aula Besar.

"Al, katanya aku disuruh duluan ke Aula Besar. Kamu kenapa tidak ke Aula Besar justru langsung ke kelas Ramalan. Kamu tidak sarapan dahulu?" Sorpius pun protes kepada Albus yang seenaknya saja meninggalkannya di Aula Besar.

"Sorry ya, Scorp. Janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya" Scorpius langsung cemberut menanggapi apa yang Albus lontarkan.

Selesai dengan pelajaran Ramalan Albus dan Scorpius menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Selama 30 menit di Aula Besar, Albus pun sama sekali belum menyantap makanannya.

"Al, kamu tidak makan. Kamu tadi juga tidak sarapan kan? Nanti kalau kamu sakit bagaimana?" Scorpius pun menegur Albus untuk makan siang. Bahkan, ia hampir memanggil Rose untuk membujuk Albus, namun Albus lebih dulu menahan lengan Scorpius dan membekap mulut Scorpius sehingga Scorpius tidak jadi memanggil Rose.

Sorpius pun berusaha mati matian untuk membujuk Albus agar ia makan. teman temannya yang lain pun sudah membujuk Albus untuk segera makan. Namun, tidak ada yang berhasil. Mereka pun akhirnya menyerah. Setelah Scorpius selesai makan Albus mengajaknya untuk segera kembali ke Menara Slyterin. Hari ini pelajaran yang diterima oleh Albus dan Scorpius dari pagi hingga malam hari hanya pelajaran Ramalan. Sehingga setelah pelajaran Ramalan dan makan sinang di Aula mereka berdua bisa bersantai menunggu malam hari dan makan malam.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Albus pun langsung bergegas berganti baju dan langsung rebahan di tempat tidurnya untuk tidur siang. Ketika makan malam tiba dan Scorpius pun mengajak Albus untuk makan malam, namun Albus menolak dengan alasan mau mengerjakan tugas Essay Ramalan. Albus sempat berdebat dengan Scorpius. Scorpius membantah masih ada waktu lain untuk mengerjakan tugas Essay tersebut karena dikumpulkannya masih minggu depan. Namun Albus membantahnya dan tetap dengan alasan yang sama, ia ingin mengerjakan tugas Essay Ramalan saat itu juga. Karena menurutnya tugas lebih baik dikerjakan agar lebih cepat selesai, jika ditunda tunda hingga Deadline kita sendiri yang akan kelimpungan.

Sepeninggal Scorpius ke Aula Besar Albus pun langsung menuju ke Perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas Essaynya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit baginya untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Setelah ia selesai mengerjakan tugas Essay nya ia pun langsung bergegas menuju ke Asrama Slyterin.

Jam 9 malam Scorpius baru kembali ke Asrama, namun ketika Scorpius kembali ke asrama bersama teman temannya yang lain Scorpius sudah melihat jika Albus sudah tertidur lelap. Scorpius hanya menghela nafas saja. sahabat barunya tersebut sangat susah diajak makan. Scorpius khawatir terhadap sahabat barunya tersebut, sepertinya Albus memang lagi ada masalah. Namun, sepertinya Albus belum mau cerita kepada dirinya. Esok hari ia berniat ingin menemui Teddy untuk memberitahukan keadaan Albus. Kalau ia memberitahukannya kepada James juga gak mungkin. Scorpius juga tahu kalau kakaknya Albus yang satu ini tidak suka dengan dirinya. Kebetulan sekali esok hari setelah makan siang baik kelas 1 ataupun kelas 7 tidak ada pelajaran sehingga Scorpius bisa memberitahukan keadaan Albus.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 2**

 **xxXxx**

Keesokan harinya, Jam 5 Albus sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ketika dirumahnya pun Albus sudah terbiasa bangun jam 5. Kelas 1 ada pelajaran pada jam 10 pagi nanti. Karena Albus sudah bangun jam 5 ia masih bisa bersantai sekitar 5 jam lagi. Terlintas ide jahil dikepalanya untuk menjahili sahabatnya itu. Ia pun mulai mengendap endap menuju tempat tidur dimana Scorpius tidur. Mulai dari membuka selimut yang dipakainya, mengelitiki telapak kaki dan hidungnya menggunakan pena bulu kepunyaan Scorpius sehingga membuat Scorpius bangun.

"Al, jahil banget deh. Ini masih pagi, Al" Scorpius pun memprotes kejahilan yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Bagun lah, Scorp. Bangun pagi itu sehat lho, Scorp. Pasti semalam kamu tidurnya malam banget deh. Ayo kita jalan jalan pagi sebentar sebelum memulai kegiatan" Albus pun menasehati Scorpius jika bangun pagi itu sehat dan mengajaknya jalan jalan pagi sebelum mereka memulai kegiatan.

Dengan paksaan dari Albus dengan terpaksa Scorpius menyanggupi permintaan Albus untuk jalan jalan pagi di sekitar Hogwarts hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 7. Sekembalinya baik Al ataupun Scorpius langsung menuju ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Dan lagi, Albus hanya menemani Scorpius sarapan dan ia pun tidak ikut sarapan dengannya. Albus hanya meminum sepiala Jus Labu saja.

"Al, ayolah makan. Jangan minum jus labu saja. Minum jus labu saja tidak akan membuat kamu kenyang, Al. Tidak sayang apa kamu sama tubuh kamu" kembali Scorpius pun membujuk Albus agar dirinya juga ikut makan. Namun, tetap saja Albus tidak mau sarapan dengannya hanya ingin minum jus labu saja.

Setelah sarapan, mereka berdua kembali ke asrama untuk mandi dan bersiap siap mengadapi pelajaran Ramuan pada jam 10 pagi nanti. Jam setengah 10 Albus dan Scorpius sudah keluar dari Asrama Slyterin dan menuju ke kelas Ramuan. Ketika sampai di kelas Ramuan Rose sudah duduk ditempatnya sambil membaca buku Ramuannya. Albus dan Scorpius pun ikut duduk disamping Rose.

"Wah, Rosieku hebat. Kelas ramuan belum dimulai tapi Rosieku sudah mulai belajar Ramuan" mendengar perkataan Albus, Rose langsung saja memukul muka Albus dengan buku Ramuan yang dibacanya, sedangkan Scorpius yang mendengar perkataan Albus dan melihat reaksi Rose terhadap Albus hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Kamu apa apaan Rose. Kalau muka aku hancur bagaimana?" Albus sempat protes kepada Rose karena tiba tiba Rose memukul mukanya dengan bukunya yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis.

"salah kamu sendiri. Siapa suruh bikin aku kesal" Rose pun kembali tekun membaca buku Ramuannya sebelum kelas dimulai.

Albus pun melihat Scorpius yang menahan tawa sedari tadi langsung berujar "Ketawa saja, Scorp tidak usah sampai di tahan segala" langsung saja tawa Scorpius membahana di kelas Rammuan tersebut dan membuat para siswa yang sudah berada di kelas Ramuan melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

Tidak lama Professor Slughorn yang mengajarkan Ramuan sudah datang dan kelas Ramuan pun segera dimulai. Professor Slughorn banyak sekali bertanya kepada para murid muridnya dan Asrama Gryffindor banyak menyumbang nilai karena Rose yang selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar. Gryffindor beruntung mempunyai Rose yang pintar dan memiliki kecerdasan yang diturunkan oleh ibunya. Walaupun Albus juga pintar namun ia tak sepintar Rose. Diangkatannya mungkin kepintaran Albus kedua dari atas atau bisa dibilang kepintaran Albus dibawah Rose.

Setelah pelajaran Ramuan selesai para murid langsung menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Namun Albus menuju Asrama Slyterin. Scorpius hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi sahabat barunya tersebut. Ia sudah bingung menghadapinya. Scorpius pun langsung menuju meja Slyterin dan bergabung bersama teman temannya untuk menyantap makan siang di hari itu.

"Albus belum mau diajak makan ya, Scorp?" salah seorang teman Scorpius di Slyterin menanyakan perihal Albus yang belum juga mau makan.

"belum mau. Sepertinya dia lagi ada masalah. Tapi sayangnya dia belum mau cerita sama aku"

"biarkan dia sama masalahnya saja dahulu sampai dia mau cerita. Tapi kamu harus bujuk Albus makan. Kalau tidak seperti itu Albus bisa sakit" mendengar pernyataan temannya Scorpius hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Masalahnya ia sudah berkali kali membujuk Albus agar sahabatnya tersebut mau makan, namun Albus selalu menolak jika ia ajak makan.

Setelah selesai makan Sorpius menunggu Teddy tidak jauh dari Aula Besar untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Setelah Teddy muncul bersama Victorie ia pun menuturkan apa yang dialami sahabat barunya tersebut.

"iya, Scorp. James sama Al memang sedang bertengkar. Kata Albus kemaren setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi James mengejeknya sampai dia sakit hati. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dampaknya sampai membuat Al tidak mau makan. Selama ini kalau ada masalah Al tidak pernah sampai seperti ini" Teddy pun menjelaskan masalah apa yang menimpa Albus dan ia pun kaget juga ketika mendapat penjelasan dari Scorpius bahwa Albus sampai tidak mau makan.

"jadi masalahnya seperti itu. Tapi aku masih bingung untuk membujuk Al supaya mau makan"

"ya sudah nanti aku coba bantu untuk membujuk Al. Bisa kamu mengantar aku sama Vicky ke Slyterin apa tidak, Scorp?

Ketika sampai di Asrama Slyterin banyak tatapan anak kelas satu yang mengarah kearah Teddy dan Victorie. Mereka yang semuanya kelas satu masih pada bingung mengapa ada murid Asrama Gryffindor yang memasuki Asrama Slyterin bersama Scorpius. Scorpius pun mengajak Teddy dan Victorie ke kamarnya dan Albsu. Disana juga ada dua teman sekamar Albus dan Scorpius. Teddy dan Victorie pun membujuk supaya Al mau makan.

"Al, makan ya. Kata Scorpius kamu belum makan dari kemarin pagi"

"Vicky, Teddy kalian kenapa bisa ada disini?" Albus kaget melihat kakak dan sepupunya ada di Asrama Slyterin.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Al. apa mau aku temenin makan?"

"tidak Vicky. Aku belum lapar"

"belum lapar darimana, Al. kamu belum makan dari kemarin pagi" teriakan Victorie sangat kencang sekali sehingga kedua teman sekamar Albus dan Scorpius kaget mendengar teriakan kencang dari Victorie.

"maafin Victorie ya" Teddy pun langsung beralih kepada kedua teman sekamar Albus dan Scorpius dan langsung meminta maaf atas teriakan Victorie karena Teddy sempat melihat mereka kaget mendengar teriakan Victorie.

"tapi aku belum mau makan, Vicky"

"Al, kamu tidak kasihan sama diri kamu sendiri. Nanti kalau kamu sakit bagimana?" Victorie sudah stress sendiri menghadapi adik sepupunya yang satu ini.

"ya sudah kalau kamu belum mau makan. Tapi nanti malam saat makan malam kamu harus mau makan ya, Al" akhirnya pembicaraan diambil alih oleh Teddy dan Vitorie serta Teddy keluar dari asrama Slyterin menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari Referensi buku serta mengerjakan tugas Ramuan yang kemarin diberikan oleh Professor Slughorn dan belum sempat mereka kerjakan. Tidak sampai setengah jam tugas mereka sudah selesai.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Albus, Scorpius sert Rose ada pelajaran Terbang. Sedangkan Victorie dan Teddy ada pelajaran Rune Kuno pada jam 3 sore. Sedangkan James ada pelajaran Ramalan pada jam 4 sore.

Pada pelajaran Terbang pertama mereka di Hogwarts Albus dan Scorpius sudah bisa menguasai sapu mereka. Sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts Albus sudah belajar terlebih dahulu bagaimana menggunakan sapu dan bagaimana caranya terbang oleh ayahnya. Pada saat liburan pun Teddy sering mengajari adiknya itu bagaimana caranya terbang dan bagaimana caranya menggunakan sapu. Sementara itu Scorpius diajari mati matian oleh Draco bagaimana caranya terbang dan bagaimana caranya menggunakan sapu. Sedangkan Rose yang tidak suka terbang tidak bisa menggunakan sapu. Hermione tidak bisa mengajari Rose karena sama halnya dengan Rose, Hermione pun tidak suka terbang. Ron pun sudah berkali kali mengajari Rose namun hasilnya nihil. Rose tetap saja tidak bisa menggunakannya.

Jam 5 Sore pelajaran Terbang pun selesai. Begitu pun dengan Teddy dan Victorie yang sudah selesai di pelajaran Rune Kuno pada jam 5 Sore. Sebelum ke Aula Besar pada jam 6 Sore nanti mereka kembali ke Asrama mereka masing masing. Albus, Scorpius, dan Rose bertemu dengan Teddy dan Victorie di depan Aula Besar. Kembali Teddy menceramahi adiknya itu.

"ingat, Al. nanti malam kamu harus makan jangan sampai tidak. Aku tidak mau melihat adikku sampai jatuh sakit"

Jam 6 merupakan jamnya untuk makan malam. Rose, Teddy, James, dan Victorie sudah duduk rapi di meja Gryffindor. Teddy berharap adiknya itu mau makan malam. Namun dugaannya salah besar. Albus belum bisa dibujuk untuk makan. Ketika Scorpius melewati tempat dimana Teddy duduk Scorpius hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tanda Albus belum mau dibujuk.

"Teddy, Vicky tadi setelah makan siang aku lihat kalian berdua ke asrama Slyterin bareng si anak ular itu. Kenapa kalian kesana?"

"anak ular? Scorpius maksud kamu, James?"

"iya. Siapa lagi? Ngapain kalian ke asrama ular itu?"

"bujuk Albus. Dari kemarin dia tidak mau makan"

"dan karena ulah kamu yang mengejek Albus sampai Albus sakit hati. Ini akibat perbuatan kamu. Albus sampai tidak mau makan. Kalau sampai Uncle Harry sama Aunty Ginny tahu pasti mereka marah besar" Victorie pun memarahi James karena perbuatannya membuat Albus tidak mau makan.

"Jangan bilang Mom sama Dad dong"

"dengan syarat kamu harus bisa bujuk Al supaya mau makan"

"iya. Nanti aku coba bujuk. Oke"

Setelah selesai makan malam mereka pun masih ada kelas. Rose, Scorpius, dan Albus ada kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam pada jam 8 Malam, sedangkan James ada kelas Transfigurasi pada jam 9 Malam, sementara itu Victorie dan Teddy ada kelas Astronomi pada jam 10 malam. Bagi kelas 7 dari senin hingga hari Rabu merupakan hari yang melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Hari senin sampai Rabu kelas 7 pembelajarannya baru selesai pada tengah malam atau pada jam 12 malam. Namun terlihat menyenangkan di hari Kamis hingga Minggu. Karena dihari tersebut merupakan hari liburnya anak kelas 7 yang akan mengikuti ujian NEWT di akhir nanti.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 3**

 **xxXxx**

Keesokan harinya, sama seperti hari kemarin. Albus sudah bangun sejak jam 5 pagi dan kemudian ia membangunkan Scorpius. Mereka berdua ada kelas pada jam 8 pagi. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap siap untuk kelas Mantra yang akan diajarkan pada jam 8 pagi nanti.

Jam 7 pagi mereka berdua sudah siap dan langsung menuju ke Aula. Teddy pun senang melihat adiknya memasuki Aula bersama Scorpius, namun melihat adiknya tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali akhirnya Teddy beranjak dari meja Gryffindor menuju meja Slyterin.

"Mau kemana, Ted"

"aku ada urusan sebentar sama Albus"

Albus tidak menyadari kehadiran Teddy yang sudah berada dibelakangnya. Teddy pun mengambil makanan yang ada di hadapan Albus dan dengan paksa menyuapi Albus yang susah sekali untuk makan dan ia pun mendapat penolakan keras dari adiknya itu. Melihat kejadian tersebut Professor McGonagall hanya geleng geleng kepala saja.

"Teddy, aku tidak mau" Albus menolak disuapi oleh Teddy

"kamu harus makan, Al"

Disela sela makannya sebenarnya Scorpius menahan tawa melihat kejadian disampingnya. Victorie dan Rose yang duduk dibangku Gryffindor sudah tertawa terbahak bahak sejak tadi. Mereka pun menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para murid lainnya. Sedangkan James yang tidak mau ambil pusing hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan makannya. Teddy pun akhirnya berhasil membuat Albus makan, walaupun hanya 3 sendok saja yang ia makan.

Setelah selesai sarapan Rose bersama dengan Albus dan Scorpius pun langsung menuju ke kelas Mantra karena Jam 8 pelajaran sudah dimulai. Guru yang mengajar mereka adalah Professor Filius Flitwick, satu satunya guru di Hogwarts yang bertubuh mungil. Pelajaran yang saat itu diajarkan adalah menggunakan mantra Wingardium Leviosa. Rose memang benar benar mewarisi kepintaran Hermione, sekali mencoba ia pun langsung bisa. Sama seperti Hermione di tahun pertamanya ketika belajar mantra tersebut ia pun langsung bisa menggunakannya. Albus pun juga langsung bisa menggunakan mantra tersebut ketika baru mencoba sekali. Namun, tidak dengan Scorpius yang harus diajarkan oleh Albus berkali kali karena tidak bisa menggunakannya karena Scorpius beberapa kali salah dalam pengucapannya. Hingga percobaan yang ke 10 Scorpius akhirnya berhasil menggunakan mantra tersebut.

Setelah sarapan tadi pagi, Victorie bersama Teddy dan James segera kembali ke Asrama Gryffindor untuk bersiap siap. Teddy dan Victorie ada kelas Herbologi pada jam 10. Sementara itu James hanya ada 1 kelas di hari ini, hari ini James hanya ada kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di jam 1 Siang setelah makan siang sehingga ia masih bisa bersantai santai sambil menunggu jam tersebut datang dan sesekali ia bersama dengan Fred membuat keonaran di Asramanya dan menjahili teman teman di Asramanya walaupun ia sempat ditegur oleh Victorie.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 Teddy dan Victorie langsung bergegas menuju kelas Herbologi. Pelajaran Herbologi adalah pelajaran Favorit mereka. Bagi mereka berdua Herbologi sangat menyenangkan untuk dibahas, apalagi yang mengajar adalah orang yang dekat dengan mereka berdua, Professor Neville Longbottom. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Victorie dan Teddy sangat suka dengan pelajarannya. Selain itu, Neville juga sangat baik kepada anak didiknya.

Ketika mengajar pun Neville tidak memaksakan anak didiknya untuk bisa. Yang terpenting adalah mereka memahami materinya terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak bisa ia akan berusaha menolong mereka yang tidak bisa. Neville juga mengizinkan anak didiknya untuk berkunjung dan belajar di rumah kaca tersebut di sela sela jam istirahat mereka asal tidak menganggu tugas tugas dan mata pelajaran yang lainnya.

Setelah selesai pelajaran Herbologi Neville pun langsung menyuruh anak anak didiknya agar segera menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Ia pun tidak memberikan tugas di mata pelajarnnya tersebut, hanya saja ia menyuruh anak anak didiknya yang belum bisa dan yang belum paham agar banyak banyak membaca buku Herbologi dan banyak banyak mempraktekan di sela sela jam istirahat mereka. Neville pun menyuruh anak anak didiknya agar banyak berlatih mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapatkan ujian NEWT dan lulus dari Hogwarts.

Jam makan siang pun sudah datang. Rose dan James datang ke Aula Besar berdua, seperti biasanya Teddy sudah pasti bersama Victorie, sementara itu Scorpius kembali datang sendiri.

"Scorp, Albus kemana?"

"tadi langsung keperpustakaan pas jam Mantra selesai" Teddy pun langsung bergegas menuju perpustakaan untuk memaksa adiknya makan.

Ketika sampai di perpustakaan Teddy melihat Albus duduk di salah satu bangku di perpustakaan sedang membaca buku dan sesekali menulis di perkamen yang ada dihadapannya. Teddy pun langsung bergegas menuju ke tempat Albus.

"Al, makan dahulu ya" Teddy mulai membujuk Albus yang tidak mau makan

"nanti, Ted. AKu lagi mengerjakan tugas"

"tugas apa memangnya"

"pelajaran Mantra. Disuruh bikin Essay tentang Mantra Wingardium Leviosa"

"dikumpulkannya kapan?"

"masih minggu depan"

"ditunda saja dulu, Al. masih ada banyak waktu kan? Makan dulu ya"

"kamu duluan saja, Ted. Sebentar lagi selesai. Tanggung" Teddy kembali pasrah menghadapi sikap adiknya yang keras kepala.

Teddy pun kembali ke Aula Besar dengan hasil yang sia sia. Ia tidak berhasil membujuk adiknya untuk makan. Ia biarkan saja Albus berada di perpustakaan yang sedang mengerjakan Essay Mantranya. Sesampainya di Aula Besar Victorie dan Rose kembali menanyakan Albus.

"Albus mana, Ted?"

"masih di perpustakaan sedang mengerjakan tugasnya?"

"tugas apaan?" Rose bingung mendengar penjelasan dari Teddy bahwa Albus sedang mengerjakan tugas

"katanya tugas mantra. Disuruh bikin Essay tentang mantra Wingardium Leviosa"

"tugas itu baru dikasih tadi sama Professor Flitwick dan masih seminggu lagi dikumpulkannya" Teddy hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

Teddy, Fred, James, Victorie dan Rose menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka sambil sesekali mereka mengobrol. Teddy sempat menanyakan kepada Rose pelajaran apa yang susah. Rose bahkan menjawab tidak ada pelajaran yang susah. Memang Rose menurunkan kepintaran dari ibunya. Sesulit apa pun pelajaran tersebut dapat ia atasi dengan mudah. Namun, dalam hal kerajinan Albus lah yang paling rajin.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas Mantranya Albus langsung bergegas menuju ke Asrama Slyterin untuk menaruh tugasnya. Tak berselang lama ia kemudian langsung menuju kelas Telaah Muggle karena setelah ini akan ada pelajaran Telaah Muggle. Ketika sampai di kelas Telaah Muggle sudah terlihat Rose dan Scorpius yang sudah duduk dibangku mereka masing masing.

Pelajaran Telaah Muggle merupakan pelajaran yang disukai oleh Albus dan Rose. Sejak mereka masih kecil orang tua mereka mengajarkan tentang dunia Muggle kepada mereka. Orang tua mereka pun mengajarkan untuk hidup berdampingan dengan para Muggle. Di pelajaran Telaah Muggle mereka mendapatkan Essay tentang "Mengapa ada listrik didunia Muggle".

Selepas pelajaran Telaah Muggle Rose, Albus, dan juga Scorpius langsung bergegas menuju kelas Herbologi. Karena selepas pelajaran Telaah Muggle mereka ada kelas Herbologi. Pelajaran kali ini Neville mengajarkan tentang Bubotuber kepada anak didiknya. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang paham tentang Bubotuber. Rose, Albus, dan Scorpius sudah memahami apa itu Bubotuber sisanya masih belum paham mengenai Bubotuber. Neville memberikan Essay untuk menjelaskan tanaman Bubotuber bagi yang belum paham. Bagi yang sudah paham seperti Rose, Albus, dan Scorpius tidak mendapatkan tugas Essay.

Setelah pelajaran Herbologi selesai Rose langsung menuju ke Asrama Gryffindor. Begitu pula dengan Scorpius yang menuju ke Asrama Slyterin. Namun, Albus langsung menuju ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan Essay Telaah Muggle. Tanpa adanya refrensipun Albus pasti bisa mengerjakan tugas Telaah Muggle tersebut. Ia sudah tahu kegunaan listrik di dunia Muggle. Karena dirumahnya pun ia memasang listrik untuk menonton televisi, menyalakan kompor, menyalakan lampu dan sebagainya.

Di Asrama Gryffindor pun Rose langsung mengerjakan tugas Essay Telaah Muggle tanpa bantuan buku sekalipun. Karena ia sudah paham dengan dunia Muggle dan juga kenapa listrik dibutuhkan oleh para Muggle. Sama halnya dengan Albus. Dirumahnya pun Rose memasang listrik. Karena rumahnya berada dikawasan Muggle.

Ketika jam makan malam tiba Rose meninggalkan Essay nya yang sedikit lagi selesai. Scorpius pun langsung menuju ke Aula Besar ketika jam makan malam sudah tiba. Namun sedari tadi ia tidak melihat Albus di Asrama. Sedangkan Albus masih tekun dengan tugas Essay nya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika jam sudah menunjukkan jam makan malam.

Scorpius dan Rose bertemu ketika hendak memasuki Aula Besar. Scorpius langsung menuju ke meja Slyterin sedangkan Rose bergabung bersama dengan saudara saudaranya yang lain.

"Albus tidak bareng kalian, Rose?"

"Scorpius juga tidak tahu, Ted. Sejak selesai pelajaran Herbologi katanya Albus tidak ada di asramanya sampai jam makan malam ini" Teddy pun bingung mendengarkan penjelasan dari Rose.

Mereka pun kembali menekuni makan malam mereka walau terkadang sambil mengobrol dan bercanda. Teddy masih kepikiran dengan keadaan adik angkatnya itu yang masih menyendiri dan belum mau diajak makan. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk adiknya itu. Apakah ia harus mengirimkan surat kepada orang tua angkatnya. Tapi, kalau ia mengirimkan surat kepada Harry dan Ginny masalahnya akan semakin panjang. Ia pasti akan dimarahi oleh Ginny yang tidak bisa menjaga Albus begitu pun dengan James. Setelah dipikir pikir, untuk sementara waktu biar dia saja sama yang lainnya yang membujuk Albus. Jangan sampai Harry dan Ginny tahu dulu masalah Albus.

Setelah makan malam selesai Rose bersama dengan James dan Fred menuju Asrama Gryffindor untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Scorpius berjalan sendirian menuju Asrama Slyterin. Sesampainya di Asrama, Scorpius masih tidak menemukan Albus dimana mana. Sementara itu Albus masih menekuni tugas Essay nya di perpustakaan. Sedangkan Victorie dan Teddy langsung menuju kelas Sejarah Sihir karena setelah makan malam Victorie dan Teddy ada kelas Sejarah Sihir. Walau terkadang Victorie dan Teddy enggan untuk memasuki kelas Sejarah Sihir karena kelas Sejarah Sihir merupakan kelas yang membosankan. Guru yang mengajar di kelas Sejarah Sihir adalah Professor Binns. Satu satunya guru di Hogwarts yang berwujud hantu.

Diperpustakaan Albus sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas Essay nya. Namun, ia masih berlum mau beranjak dari perpustakaan. Ia mengambil buku yang ada di perpustakaan dan membacanya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika jam malam sudah tiba. Itu artinya ia harus segera kembali ke Asramanya. Ketika hendak keluar dari perpustakaan pintu perpustakaan sudah terkunci. Namun dengan mudah ia membukanya dengan Mantra "Alohomora" dengan cepat ia berlari menuju asrama Slyterin agar tidak ketahuan Prefek yang berjaga. Namun, ia juga harus berhati hati.

Ketika sampai di Asrama Slyterin ia melihat Ruang Rekreasi Asramanya sudah gelap gulita pertanda semuanya sudah tidur minus kelas 7 yang masih ada pelajaran. Albus pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung tidur ke alam mimpinya.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 4**

 **xxXxx**

Ketika tengah malam tiba, Albus terbangun karena merasakan badannya yang kurang enak. Benar saja, Albus merasakan dirinya demam. Berusaha membangunkan Scorpius namun hasilnya nihil. Suara Albus kurang kencang dan masih dibilang pelan untuk membangunkan Scorpius. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur kembali.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Albus kini terlambat bangun. Jam 7 kurang ia baru bangun yang biasanya ia bangun sekitar jam 5. Ketika bangun ia mendapati teman teman sekamarnya termasuk Sorpius sudah rapi dan hendak menuju ke Aula Besar.

"tumben, Al kamu baru bangun. Biasanya jam 5 juga sudah bangun"

"aku tidak tahu, Scorp. Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan, Scorp. Semalam terbangun" mata Scorpius membulat mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya. Ketika memegang kening Albus terasa ditangannya bahwa badan Albus panas.

"iya, Al. badan kamu panas. Tidak usah masuk kelas dahulu ya. Tapi kamu ke Aula buat makan"

"tidak mau, Scorp. Aku mau masuk kelas. Aku siap siap dahulu ya. Kamu duluan saja ke Aula"

Selang 15 menit kemudian Albus sudah rapi dan hendak bergegas menuju ke Aula Besar menyusul Scorpius. Namun, ditengah jalan ia merasakan mual. Buru buru ia lari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya, walaupun yang keluar hanya air saja. hingga 15 menit ia tidak bisa berhenti muntah. Ia pun langsung mengirimkan Patronus kepada Scorpius.

Seisi Aula heran dengan datangnya Patronus ke arah Scorpius. Mereka lebih kaget ketika mengetahui patronus siapa itu.

"itu Patronus, Al" teriak Rose tiba tiba yang membuat seisi Aula kaget. Kaget karena Albus baru memasuki tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts namun ia sudah bisa menggunakan Patronus.

Patronus itu memberitahukan bahwa Al meminta pertolongan kepada mereka dan sedang berada di kamar Mandi. Langsung saja Scorpius, Rose, Victorie, Teddy, James, Fred serta Professor McGonagall, Professor Neville, dan Madam Pomfrey langsung berlari ke tempat Albus.

Ketika sampai ditempat Albus mereka kaget melihat Albus yang muntah muntah. Sampai sampai James mengurut punggung belakang adiknya itu serta Teddy yang memijat tengkuk belakang adiknya.

"James, mual" Albus mengeluh kepada kakaknya ketika ia tidak bisa berhenti muntah muntah.

"Al, ke Hospital Wings ya, sayang" Madam Pomfrey selaku matron Hogwarts pun ikut membujuk Albus ke Rumah sakit.

Dengan bantuan James dan Teddy Albus dipapah ke Hospital Wings. Madam Pomfrey berjalan di samping James serta Fred dan Scorpius berada di depan Madam Pomfrey. Victorie dan Rose berjalan di samping Teddy serta Professor Neville dan Professor McGonagall berjalan dibelakang Albus berjaga jaga agar Albus tidak terjatuh. Ketika hendak sampai ke Hospital Wings Albus tiba tiba pingsan. Beruntung Professor Neville dan Professor McGonagall sigap dan berhasil menangkap Albus sebelum Albus terjatuh ke lantai. Langsung saja Albus di gotong oleh Neville menuju Hospital Wings.

Sementara itu Teddy, James, Fred, Victorie, Scorpius, Rose serta Professor McGonagall menunggu Albus yang sedang diperiksa oleh Madam Pomfrey. Sedangkan Neville ber-Apperate ke rumah Harry untuk mengabarkan keadaan Albus.

"bagaimana ceritanya Albus bisa sampai seperti ini" Professor McGonagall meminta penjelasan mengenai keadaan Albus.

"Albus sudah sekitar 3 hingga 4 hari tidak mau makan. James pernah mengejeknya Karena berada di asrama Slytherin. Karena sakit hati sama perkataan James Albus sampai tidak mau makan seperti ini, Professor" Professor McGonagall kaget mendengar penjelasan Teddy kenapa Albus bisa sakit

"James, Professor tahu kamu jahil dan sering menjahili adik dan saudara saudaramu yang lain. Tapi Professor kecewa dengan kamu dan perkataan kamu yang membuat adikmu sampai merasa sakit hati hingga dia jatuh sakit seperti ini. Kamu harus mendapatkan detensi, James. Harry dan Ginny akan Professor kirimkan surat. Teddy, jaga Albus" Professor McGonagall langsung pergi menuju ke kantornya.

Sementara itu, Lily bersama kedua orang tuanya sedang sarapan dirumah tiba tiba mereka seperti mendengar suara Apperate di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Terlihat Neville berada dihalaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Harry, seperti ada yang ber-Apperate di halaman belakang. Kamu tidak sedang menunggu seseorang, kan?"

"tidak, Gin. Ya sudah kita lihat siapa yang datang"

Harry dan Ginny bahkan Lily kaget melihat Neville yang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Uncle Neville" Lily langsung berlari kearah Neville. Neville pun langsung memeluk putri bungsu keluarga Potter tersebut.

"Albus sakit. Tadi pagi dia mengirim patronus ke Aula Besar. Dan setelah kita temui dia ternyata Albus lagi muntah muntah di toilet. Sekarang lagi ditanganin sama Madam Pomfrey" Ginny dan Harry kaget mendengar penjelasan dari sahabat mereka.

Tiba tiba ada surat yang datang dari Hogwarts. Disurat tersebut mengatakan bahwa Albus sedang sakit dan penyebab Albus sakit karena Albus sudah tidak makan selama 3 hingga 4 hari karena sakit hati dengan perkataan James tempo hari.

"oh, no" Ginny kaget ketika membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam surat tersebut.

"kenapa, Gin" Ginny pun menyerahkan surat yang ada ditangannya kepada Harry. Harry pun sama kagetnya dengan Ginny.

"Neville, apa benar Albus sakit karena dia sakit hati sama perkataan James sehingga dia tidak mau makan?"

"kalau masalah itu aku tidak tahu, Gin. Yang aku tahu tadi pagi Albus muntah muntah dikamar mandi"

"ya sudah. Aku bersihkan meja makan dahulu setelah itu kita Apperate ke Hogwarts. Lily berangkat sama Uncle Ron saja, ya sayang"

"No, Mom. Ikut" sifat keras kepala wanita Weasley menurun ke Lily. Lily sama persis dengan Ginny waktu Ginny masih kecil.

"tapi, sayang kamu harus sekolah" kini giliran Harry yang membujuk anaknya itu

"Lily tidak mau kan dapat nilai jelek. Sekolah ya sayang" kini giliran Neville yang berusaha membujuk Lily untuk sekolah. Namun usaha mereka sia sia saja. Lily tetap mau ikut ke Hogwarts bersama Neville dan kedua orang tuanya.

"baiklah Lily. Sekarang kamu ganti baju dahulu. Kita tungguin. Mom juga masih mau bersihkan meja makan" pasrah. Itu yang dirasakan Ginny. Sementara Lily pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Ginny dibantu Harry dan Neville membereskan meja makan. Walau sesekali Harry mengambil makanan yang masih tersisa dengan amukan Ginny yang menemaninya.

Setelah mereka semua siap mereka langsung ber-Apperate ke Hogwarts. Di Hospital Wings Teddy, Victorie, James, Rose, Scorpius serta Fred masih menunggu Albsus yang sedang diperiksa.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny berjalan menuju Hospital Wings memanggil anaknya dengan sebuah teriakan.

"yes, Mom"

"Mommy sama Daddy dapat surat dari Hogwarts katanya kamu yang bikin adikmu sakit hati sehingga sakit seperti ini"

"Yes, Mom. James sempat mengejeknya"

"kamu juga Teddy. Mommy sama Daddy bukannya dikabarin justru Mommy dan Daddy tidak diberi kabar dan kita dapat kabar dari Professor McGonagall"

"Sorry, Mom. Teddy tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya bisa sampai seperti ini. Tapi Teddy, Scorpius sama Vicky sudah mencoba bujuk Al supaya mau makan"

"Scorpius?" Harry heran menderngar penjelasan Teddy dan menyangkut nama Scorpius. Lalu ia beralih menatap Scorpius yang berada di sebelah Rose.

"anaknya Draco?"

"yes, Uncle"

"bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

"terakhir Scorpie tinggal ke Hogwarts Daddy baik baik saja, Uncle" Harry merespon jawaban yang diberikan Scorpius dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"dan untuk kamu James. Selama liburan sapu kamu Mommy sita" kembali Ginny memarahi James

"tapi, Mom"

"tidak ada tapi tapian. JAMES SIRIUS POTTER"

Tak lama pintu Hospital Wings terbuka dan muncullah Madam Pomfrey yang sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Albus.

"Albus badannya panas tapi sudah saya beri ramuan untuk menurunkan panasnya dan meredakan mualnya. Tapi sebaiknya Albus dibawa ke supaya mendapatkan perawatan yang memadai"

"baiklah, Madam. Terima kasih"

"Rose, Grandma sama Grandpa sedang ada praktek kan?"

"Grandma sama Grandpa ada praktek setiap hari senin sampai jum'at, Aunty" Rose memberikan penjelasan kepada Ginny yang bertanya tentang kakek dan neneknya yang sedang praktek.

Tidak menunggu lama Ginny dan Harry membawa Albus menuju rumah sakit dimana kedua orang tua Hermione bekerja. Harry, Ginny, Lily serta Albus yang digendong oleh Harry ber-Apperate menuju rumah sakit tersebut.

Ginny langsung memanggil orang tua Hermione untuk memeriksakan keadaan Albus. Sementara Albus diperiksa baik Ginny, Harry, ataupun Lily menunggunya di ruang tunggu. Tidak berselang lama orang tua Hermione keluar dari ruangan dimana Albus diperiksa. Selama ini Jika Albus dan saudara saudaranya yang lainnya sakit mereka lebih memilih ke rumah sakit Muggle tempat orang tua Hermione bekerja untuk berobat ketimbang ke . Walau terkadang mereka juga suka berobat ke juga.

"Albus sakit Typus sama Maag. Apakah beberapa hari ini Albus tidak makan, Harry, Ginny?"

"tadi pagi kita sempat dikirimin surat sama Professor McGonagall katanya sudah 3 hingga 4 hari Albus tidak makan. Albus sakit hati sama perkataan James"

"pantas saja. tolong jaga pola makannya Al. Al tidak boleh telat makan walau semenit saja. itu akan membuat Maagnya kambuh. Al sudah mulai siuman. Kalian boleh masuk. Mom ada pasien lain"

Harry, Ginny, dan Lily memasuki ruang rawat Albus. Terlihat Albus dengan muka pucatnya tersenyum lemah ketika melihat Harry, Ginny, dan Lily datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mom, Al pingsan berapa lama?"

"entahlah sayang. Mommy ke Hogwarts kamu sudah berada di Hospital Wings. Kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa kan, sayang?"

"sudah lebih baik, Mom. Maafkan Al ya. Karena Al Mommy sama Daddy jadi tidak bekerja. Gara gara Al Lily juga tidak sekolah"

"Lily tidak masalah kalau Lily tidak sekolah asalkan Al sembuh" Harry dan Ginny tiba tiba memelototi Lily.

"Mommy tidak mau tahu besok kamu harus sekolah, Lily Luna Potter. Tidak ada kata tidak sekolah atau uang jajan kamu taruhannya, Lily Luna Potter" Ginny kini memarahi Lily karena tidak mau sekolah.

"tapi Al, Mom?"

"ada Mommy yang menjaganya. Harry besok kamu juga harus bekerja"

Ginny pun langsung menyuapi Albus makan karena sudah beberapa hari ini Albus tidak makan sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya melemah. Albus sudah mau makan, namun ia belum bisa makan banyak. Setengah piring ia menyudahi makannya. Jika ia makan lebih dari setengah piring ia pasti kembali memuntahkan makannya.

Setelah Ginny menyuapi Albus makan dan Albus sudah minum obat baik Ginny dan Harry menyuruhnya tidur. Lily pun merengek rengek ke Harry minta ditemani ke taman rumah sakit selagi Albus Tidur.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 5**

 **xxXxx**

Setelah Albus dibawa kerumah sakit baik Teddy, Scorpius, Fred, James, Rose ataupun Victorie kembali menuju Aula Besar. Aula Besar sudah mulai sepi karena para murid murid yang lainnya sudah memasuki kelas untuk memulai pelajaran atau kembali ke Asrama. Teddy, Scorpius, Fred, James, Rose, dan Victorie kembali menyelesaikan makanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Jam 8 pagi Rose dan Scorpie ada kelas. Jam 8 pagi Rose dan Scorpius ada kelas Satwa Gaib. Setelah selesai makan mereka segera keluar kastil Hogwarts. Pelajaran Satwa Gaib memang berada di luar ruangan dan berada di alam terbuka. Jam 10 Pagi James dan Fred baru ada kelas. Sedangkan Teddy dan Victorie tidak ada kelas sama sekali.

Hari itu mereka pergunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas tugas mereka yang belum sempat mereka kerjakan. Jam 11 siang mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan semua tugas tugas yang diberikan oleh guru guru Hogwarts pada minggu ini. Setelah selesai mereka berdua pergi ke ruangan Professor McGonagall dan meminta izin untuk menjenguk Albus yang dirawat dirumah sakit.

"Professor, kami berdua boleh tidak minta izin menjenguk Albus dirumah sakit?"

"saya izinkan dengan syarat. Saya harus ikut mendampingi kalian berdua" setelah meminta izin Victorie dan Teddy ditemani oleh Professor McGonagall pergi ber-Apperate menuju rumah sakit tempat Albus dirawat. Sebelumnya Victorie dan Teddy pun sempat meminta Professor McGonagall untuk berganti pakaian dan menggunakan pakaian Muggle Karena Albus pasti akan dirawat di rumah sakit Muggle tempat kedua orangtua Hermione bekerja.

"Albus memangnya tidak dirawat di ?" Professor McGonagall heran ketika Teddy dan Victorie memintanya untuk berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian Muggle.

"kita kalau lagi sakit memang selalu berobat di rumah sakit Muggle, Prof. ini rumah sakit tempat kedua orang tua Aunty Hermione bekerja" Victorie menjelaskan bahwa jika mereka sakit mereka selalu berobat di rumah sakit Muggle dan menjelaskan bahwa rumah sakit tersebut adalah tempat kedua orang tua Hermione bekerja.

"oh iya saya tahu. Dulu saya yang memberikan suratnya ketika Hermione hendak menjalani tahun pertamanya. Saya juga yang menjelaskan kepada kedua orangtuanya bahwa Hermione seorang penyihir"

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan memasuki rumah sakit tersebut. Victorie sempat bertanya kepada resepsionis diruangan mana Albus dirawat. Setelah diberitahu mereka langsung menuju ke tempat dimana Albus dirawat. Namun ditengah jalan mereka melihat Harry dan Lily sedang berada di taman rumah sakit.

"Dad" Harry pun menoleh ke sumber suara karena ia mengenali suara itu milik Teddy. Ia pun mengajak Lily untuk bergabung bersama Teddy, Victorie, dan

"kalian berdua tidak ada kelas?" Harry bertanya kepada Teddy dan Victorie karena melihat anak dan keponakannya berada dirumah sakit saat jam sekolah.

"kelas 7 dari hari kamis sampai minggu libur, Harry" kini giliran yang menjawab pertanyaan Harry

"Albus bagaimana, Dad"

"Albus baru saja tidur, Ted"

"ini anak kecil ikut ikutan saja ya. Yang ditanya siapa yang jawab siapa" Teddy menggoda adiknya karena pertanyaannya dijawab oleh adiknya

"biarin saja" Ujar Lily yang kemudian cemberut dan menjulurkan lidahnya serta melipat tangannya di dada setelah di goda oleh Teddy. Teddy pun langsung menggoda adik kecilnya itu. Jurus paling ampuh yang sering diberikan Teddy untuk membuat adiknya tidak ngambek lagi.

Harry, Victorie, dan Professor McGonagall tertawa melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Walaupun Teddy hanya anak angkat Harry dan Ginny tetapi dia tetap sayang sama adik adiknya walaupun ia tahu mereka hanyalah adik angkatnya saja. tapi kasih sayang yang diberikan Teddy kepada mereka layaknya kasih sayang yang diberikan kakak kandung kepada adik kandung mereka. Terkadang Teddy juga suka marah jika melihat James menjahili Albus dan Lily. Walau terkadang James, Teddy, dan Albus jika sudah berantem tidak bisa dipisahkan kecuali sama Harry dan Ginny.

Harry, Victorie, Teddy, Lily serta Professor McGonagall sudah sampai di depan kamar rawat Albus. Begitu mereka masuk Albus sedang tertidur pulas setelah makan dan minum obat. Serta Ginny yang sedang menemani Albus sedang membaca buku untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Ia kaget ketika melihat Professor McGonagall datang bersama anak dan keponakannya.

"kalian berdua tidak ada kelas?"

"pertanyaan Mommy sama saja seperti pertanyaan yang Daddy tanyakan ke kita" Ginny pun tertawa menanggapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut anak angkatnya.

"hari kamis sampai minggu anak kelas 7 libur, Ginny" kembali Professor McGonagall menanggapi pertanyaan yang sama.

"tugas tugas kalian semua sudah selesai dikerjakan belum sebelum kesini?"

"sudah Aunty. Semuanya sudah selesai. Paling pulang dari sini kita mengulang pelajaran atau baca baca buku untuk materi selanjutnya. Sebentar lagi kita kan akan menghadapi NEWT" kini giliran Victorie yang menjawab pertanyaan Ginny. Ginny pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang dari keempat anaknya Teddy merupakan anaknya yang paling rajin dan James merupakan anaknya yang paling malas jika disuruh belajar dan paling rajin jika sudah menjahili saudara saudaranya yang lain.

"bagaimana keadaan Albus, Ginny"

"sudah lebih baik. Kata Madam Pomfrey sebelum Albus dibawa kesini Albus sudah diberi ramuan penurun panas sama pereda mual"

"Albus sakit apa, Mom?"

"Typus sama Maag"

"pasti karena tidak mau makan" Teddy heran dengan sikap adiknya itu rela sakit dan tidak mau makan hanya karena mendengar kata kata dari James yang membuat hatinya sakit

"Albus harus dirawat paling tidak selama seminggu"

Mendengar orang orang yang sedang berbincang bincang membuat Albus terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat kedua orang tuanya, Lily, Teddy, Victorie, serta Professor McGonagall sedang mengobrol.

"hey, Al sudah bangun?" mendengar perkataan Victorie membuat semua mata tertuju kepada Albus dan Albus hanya memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"kalian ada disini?" dengan suara yang lemas Albus pun menanyakan keberadaan Teddy, Victorie, dan Professor McGonagall dan dijawab anggukan oleh Victorie.

"cepet sembuh, Al. James sepertinya merasa bersalah banget. Kasihan Scorpie juga tidak ada teman ngobrolnya"

"iya, Vicky thanks"

Karena jam makan siang sudah tiba Harry mengajak Professor McGonagall, Teddy, Victorie serta Lily untuk pergi ke Mall dan makan siang disana. Sedangkan Ginny harus tetap berada dirumah sakit karena harus menjaga Albus.

Berita bahwa Albus sedang sakit sudah sampai ke telinga Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur serta Dudley dan istrinya. Tanpa disangka Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Dudley dan istrinya menjenguk Albus yang sedang berada dirumah sakit. Ron & Hermione membawa Hugo serta Dudley dan istrinya membawa kedua anaknya. Jadilah siang itu ruangan tempat Albus dirawat ramai. Setelah mereka sampai dikamar rawat Albus, Harry dan yang lainnya pun tiba diruang rawat Albus setelah makan siang dan tak lupa membelikan Ginny makanan karena ia tahu istrinya belum makan.

"Mommy, Daddy" Vitorie berlari kearah Bill dan Fleur dan memeluk keduanya

"kamu ada disini sayang? Memangnya tidak ada kelas" heran mengapa anaknya berada dirumah sakit Muggle Fleur pun langsung bertanya.

"pertanyaan Mommy sama seperti pertanyaan yang Uncle Harry sama Aunty Ginny tanyakan ke aku sama Teddy tidak ada pertanyaan lain selain pertanyaan itu apa Mommy. Vicky bosan mendengarnya. Kelas 7 dari hari kamis sampai hari minggu libur, Mommy" Fleur hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ocehan yang keluar dari mulut anak tertuanya.

"hey, Dud. Ada disini?" melihat sepupunya itu Harry pun langsung bertanya

"yes, Harry. Tadi pas aku sama Catherine menjemput Cathy disekolah kebetulan ketemu Ron sama Hermione yang juga jemput Hugo. Kata mereka Albus dirawat disini. Ya sudah kita sekeluarga kesini jenguk Albus"

"Uncle sama Aunty tahu kalau Albus dirawat" Dudley hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Harry sangat bersyukur karena semenjak perang dunia kedua selesai dirinya bisa berbaikan dengan Dudley serta paman dan bibinya. Kini paman dan bibinya sayang sekali dengan Harry sama dengan sayangnya mereka ke Dudley begitu pula mereka menyayangi Teddy dan anak anaknya Harry yang lain serta Ginny.

"Albus sakit apa Harry?"

"sakit Typus sama Maag" Dudley pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Ketika memasuki kamar rawat Albus setelah makan siang di Mall Lily langsung berlari kearah Cathy dan Hugo yang memang sedang menjenguk Albus.

"tadi kamu kenapa tidak pergi ke sekolah, Lils?"

"tadi Daddy sama Mommy ke Hogwarts mau jenguk Al. Ya sudah aku ikut. Aku juga mau melihat keadaan Al. Lalu Mommy sama Daddy bawa Al kesini"

"kamu sudah melihat Hogwarts, Lils. Seperti apa Hogwarts itu. Kasih tahu dong, Lils" Lily pun menjelaskan seperti apa kastil Hogwarts tersebut. Karena ia tidak melihat kastil Hogwarts secara keseluruhan, sehingga yang dijelaskan pun yang hanya ia lihat saja.

Setelah jam menunjukkan jam 3 Sore mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing masing. Termasuk Teddy, Victorie, dan Professor McGonagall yang kembali ke Hogwarts. Harry pun juga menyuruh Ginny agar pulang kerumah bersama Lily. Malam ini biarlah dia yang menjaga Albus. Ia baru membolehkan Ginny menjaga Albus besok pagi ketika ia sudah berangkat kerja.

Ketika sampai di Hogwarts Victorie dan Teddy langsung menuju ke Asrama Gryffindor. Disana terlihat James dan Fred yang sedang mengobrol sambil mengerjakan tugas Essay mereka.

"darimana saja kalian?"

"habis menjenguk, Al"

"bagaimana keadaan Al, Vicky" James pun langsung antusias ketika Victorie menjawab bahwa ia baru saja menjenguk Albus

"Albus sudah lebih baik. Lain kali jangan mengulanginya lagi, James. Kamu tidak mau melihat Al sakit lagi kan?" kembali Teddy menceramahi adik angkatnya itu. James memang susah dibilangin sehingga Teddy dan kedua orang tuanya capek memberi nasihat kepada James. Namun kali ini terlihat James yang hanya mengaggukan kepala dengan mimik muka yang sedih.

Teddy baru pertama kali melihat James yang terlihat sedih. Heran juga melihat anak yang jahilnya minta ampun, namun kini mimik muka yang diperlihatkan adalah raut muka kesedihan. Sebenarnya James menyesal dengan kata kata yang dilontarkannya tempo hari hingga membuat adiknya jatuh sakit. Ketika kembali ke Asrama setelah sarapan tadi pagi ia ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Di toilet itu ia menangis mengingat adiknya yang jatuh sakit akibat dirinya yang melontarkan kata kata yang membuat adiknya sakit hati.

"Albus sakit apa?"

"Typus sama Maag" kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Teddy bahwa adiknya sakit Typus dan Maag

"Ted, boleh ya nanti aku menjenguk Albus"

"hari sabtu sama minggu baru boleh. Hari ini kamu selesai kelas jam 6 besok jam 5. Professor McGonagall pasti tidak memberi izin kalau kamu menjenguk Albus malam malam. Sabar saja menunggu hari sabtu sama minggu" Lemas. Itu yang dirasakan James ketika kakaknya tidak mengizinkannya menjenguk Albus malam hari. Teddy baru mengizinkan menjenguk Albus sabtu dan minggu

"ya sudah sana kalian ke kelas Arithmancy. Jam 4 kalian ada kelas Aritmancy kan?" tersadar. James dan Fred buru buru keluar Asrama menuju kelas Arithmancy.

"Ted, mau tidak ke perpustakaan? Sekalian mengulang pelajaran sebelumnya atau baca baca materi yang belum dipelajari" Teddy pun bergegas ke kamar dan mengambil buku lalu mengajak Victorie ke perpustakaan.

Sesampainya diperpustakaan mereka membaca baca materi yang belum dipelajari dari pelajaran Mantra, Ramuan, Ramalan, Telaah Muggle, Rune Kuno, Herbologi dan sebegainya. Mengingat mereka akan menjalani ujian NEWT sehingga mereka harus lebih rajin belajar agar mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan di ujian NEWT nanti. Ketika di tingkat lima Teddy mendapatkan Outstanding di semua mata pelajaran ketika ujian OWL. Sedangkan Vitorie hanya mendapatkan satu Exceeds Expectations sisanya ia mendapatkan Outstanding. Mereka berdua bangga dengan nilai mereka. Teddy ingin mendapatkan Outstanding di semua mata pelajaran ketika ujian NEWT sama halnya dengan ujian OWLnya. Sedangkan Victorie ia harus belajar lebih giat lagi. Ia mau mendapatkan Outstanding di semua mata pelajaran. Ia tidak mau seperti ujian OWLnya ia mendapatkan Exceeds Expectations. Walaupun begitu ujian OWLnya sudah membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 6**

 **xxXxx**

Tak terasa hari Sabtu sudah tiba. James, Fred, Scorpius, Rose, Teddy dan Victorie ditemani oleh Professor McGonagall dan Professor Neville menjenguk Albus yang masih dirawat dirumah sakit. Walaupun keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, namun Albus belum boleh di izinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Mengingat keadaannya yang masih lemas. Suhu tubuhnya pun masih turun naik dan belum stabil. Terkadang ia juga masih merasakan mual. Kemungkinan 4 hari lagi ia baru diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Ketika sampai dikamar rawat Albus terlihat Ginny yang sedang membacakan buku untuk Albus. Begitu masuk ruang rawat Albus, James langsung menghabur kepelukan Albus dan meminta maaf atas kata katanya tempo hari. Teddy dan Ginny hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Teddy bangga melihat adiknya bisa meminta maaf karena kesalahannya, begitu pula dengan Ginny walaupun awalnya ia kaget dengan sikap James. Jarang sekali James bisa meminta maaf karena kesalahannya.

"iya. James aku sudah memaafkan kamu. Maaf juga sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir" James menggelengkan kepala mendengar penuturan dari sang adik.

"aku yang salah, Al. wajar saja jika kita semua khawatir. Kita semua sayang sama kamu, Al. Walaupun aku jahilnya sudah keterlaluan tapi aku tetap sayang sama kamu, Al. kamu adik aku. Satu satunya adik lelaki aku yang paham dengan kemauan aku, yang paham dengan sikap aku" Albus tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari mulut kakaknya.

"Al, cepet sembuh ya. Asrama tidak rame jika tidak ada kamu"

"thanks, Scorp"

"selama aku tidak masuk ada tugas apa tidak?" Albus menanyakan ada tugas apa saja selama dia tidak masuk.

Ketika mereka sedang berbincang bincang Rose meminta izin ke ruangan kakek dan neneknya. Biasanya kakek dan neneknya selalu praktek ketika hari senin hingga jum'at. Namun, jika ada salah satu anggota keluarganya yang dirawat mereka bisa praktek hingga seminggu full.

Rose menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangan tempat dimana kakek dan neneknya berada. Namun, ketika membuka pintu ia melihat ada salah satu keluarga pasien yang sedang berbincang dengan neneknya. Ia menunggu di depan pintu hingga neneknya selesai berbicara. Setelah itu baru ia menemui neneknya itu.

"ada apa Rosie. Bagaimana tahun pertama kamu, sayang?"

"Rosie kangen saja sama Grandma. Tahun pertama Rosie lancar lancar saja, Grandma" Rosie pun berbincang bincang dengan neneknya melepas kangen setelah kurang lebih hampir setahun tidak bertemu neneknya karena jadwal praktek neneknya yang hampir memakan waktu seminggu.

"kamu sudah punya teman belum selain Albus, James, Teddy, Fred, sama Victorie"

"sudah ada dong, Grandma. Namanya Scorpius. Dia temen se asrama Albus. Karena mungkin kita berada ditahun yang sama Rosie sama Al sama Scorpie juga selalu kemana mana bersama kecuali kalau ke asrama. Scorpie juga sekarang lagi jenguk Albus." Rosie menceritakan dengan semangat tentang pertemanannya dengan Scorpius.

Sementara itu di ruang rawat Albus, Teddy sama James saling adu mulut. Ginny sampai pusing jika sudah melihat anak anaknya berantem dan saling adu mulut. James sama Teddy memang sering adu mulut. Apalagi kalau ditambah Albus makin menjadi jadi. Beruntung lah sekarang Albus sedang sakit sehingga Ginny tidak terlalu susah untuk memisahkan kedua anaknya tersebut.

Professor Neville dan Professor McGonagall sampai geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Teddy dan James. Walaupun di Hogwarts mereka tidak pernah adu mulut yang berlebihan, tapi kalau sudah dirumah pertengkaran mereka bisa menjadi jadi.

"Teddy, James jangan bertengkar terus seperti itu. Ini rumah sakit. Nanti terdengar sampai keluar. Adik kalian juga lagi sakit" Professor Neville kini berusaha memisahkan perang adu mulut antara Teddy dan James ketika melihat Ginny sudah pasrah dengan tingkah laku kedua anaknya.

"kamu juga Teddy bukannya memberikan contoh yang baik kepada adik adikmu justru ikut ikutan adu mulut sama adikmu" kini giliran Ginny yang memarahi Teddy.

Ketika jam makan siang sudah tiba Teddy mengajak James, Fred, Victorie, Scorpius, Professor McGonagall, Professor Neville dan juga Rose yang sudah kembali dari ruangan kakek dan neneknya untuk makan siang di Mall. Bagi Sorpius yang baru pertama kali ke Mall merasa takjub dengan apa yang ada di Mall tersebut. Walaupun Victorie penyihir berdarah murni, namun Teddy sering mengajaknya ke Mall jika liburan tiba sehingga ketika diajak kembali ia biasa biasa saja dengan pemandangan tersebut. Professor McGonagall terlihat biasa saja. karena ini merupakan kali keduanya mengunjungi Mall tersebut. Sementara Neville sudah lumayan sering diajak Harry ke Mall ketika liburan tiba bersama saudara saudara iparnya dan teman temannya yang lain.

Sementara mereka berdelapan mencari makanan di Mall, Ginny pun menyuapi Albus makanan walau terkadang Albus hampir memuntahkannya karena masih merasakan mual diperutnya yang belum kunjung hilang walau sudah lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan pertama kali ketika ia jatuh sakit sekitar 3 hari yang lalu.

Sekembalinya dari Mall setelah makan siang Teddy membelikan makanan juga untuk Ginny. Ia yakin ibu angkatnya itu belum makan.

"Mommy, ini Teddy belikan makanan untuk Mommy. Dimakan ya, Mom" Teddy pun menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut kearah Ginny dan langsung diambil oleh Ginny yang langsung dimakannya. Sementara itu Teddy menggantikan posisi Ginny menjaga Albus. Dinyanyikannya lagu yang dulu sering dinyanyikan oleh ayah angkatnya ketika Albus masih bayi. Tak lama setelah Teddy menyanyikan lagu tersebut Albus langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore mereka berpamitan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts dan berjanji akan kembali menjenguk Albus esok hari. Ketika mereka berdelapan ber-Apperate ke Hogwarts Harry dan Lily datang bersama dengan bibi Petunia dan paman Vernon. Mereka mendengar kabar dari Dudley bahwa Albus sedang sakit dan sedang dirawat dirumah sakit.

"Albus bagaimana keadaannya, Ginny?" bibi Petunia langsung menanyakan keadaan Albus kepada Ginny yang sedari pertama kali Albus dirawat tidak pernah beranjak dari mengurusi Albus kecuali malam hari ketika Harry menyuruhnya beristirahat dirumah.

"sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bibi. Walaupun masih suka mual sama badannya masih panas dingin" Ginny menjelaskan kepada bibi Petunia mengenai keadaan Albus

"Albus memangnya sakit apa?" kini giliran paman Vernon yang bertanya perihal sakit yang menimpa Albus

"Typus sama Maag"

"kenapa bisa terjadi? Selama ini Albus bukannya tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit Maag?" heran dengan jawaban keponakannya paman Vernon kembali bertanya

"katanya Teddy Albus sudah tidak makan sekitar 3 sampai 4 hari karena James yang mengejek Albus karena Albus ditempatkan di asrama Slyterin" paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Ginny. Mereka berdua paham betul dengan kelakuan James yang sangat jahil dan nakal.

Ginny juga mengatakan tepat sebelum mereka datang Professor McGonagall, Neville, Teddy, Victorie, James, Fred, Scorpius, dan Rose kesini menjeguk Albus. Harry menyayangkan sekali. Kalau saja ia bisa datang lebih cepat. Lily juga merasa sedih karena ia sudah kangen berat dengan kedua kakaknya yang lain.

"kamu liburan masih bisa bertemu dengan Teddy dan James, sayang. Kamu sama Cathy sama Hugo juga 2 tahun lagi bakalan menyusul ke Hogwarts"

"itu masih 2 tahun lagi, Mommy. Masih terlalu lama" Lily menghela nafas. Ia sudah tidak sabar sangat ingin pergi ke Hogwarts. Setelah Rose dan Albus pergi ke Hogwarts baik Lily, Hugo ataupun Cathy sering membicarakan Hogwarts.

Sementara itu setelah sampai di Hogwarts baik Professor Neville ataupun Professor McGonagall langsung menuju ke ruangan mereka masing masing. Scorpius langsung menuju Asrama Slyterin. Rose langsung menuju Asrama Gryffindor. James dan Fred memulai aksi jahilnya kepada teman temannya dan juga . Sedangkan Teddy dan Victorie ke perpustakaan membaca baca buku mengenai materi yang belum dipelajarinya sehingga ketika dibahas dikelas mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaan ketika ditanyakan itu akan menguntungkan bagi asramanya karena akan menambahkan poin untuk asramanya.

Orang orang yang dijahili oleh James dan Fred terlihat marah. Beruntung bagi mereka Karena Victorie dan Teddy sedang tidak berada di dekat mereka dan sedang berada di perpustakaan sehingga mereka berdua tidak mendapatkan amarah dari kedua saudara mereka. Biasanya jika mereka berdua melakukan aksi kejahilan mereka pasti saja mereka mendapatkan amukan dari Victorie ataupun Teddy jika mereka berdua melihatnya atau mendengarnya.

Setibanya di kamar Asramanya Rose langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan langsung tidur nyenyak karena merasa capek hampir seharian dirinya berada dirumah sakit menjenguk Albus serta melepas kangen dengan kakek dan neneknya. Ia juga sempat ke Mall untuk makan siang.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, bibi Petunia dan paman Vernon masih berada di rumah sakit. Ketika membuka mata ia melihat kedua orang tuanya serta Lily sedang berbicara dengan paman dan bibi dari ayahnya. Ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan grandpa dan grandma. Sejak kecil Harry dan Ginny mengajarkan kepada Teddy, James, Albus serta Lily untuk memanggil paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia dengan sebutan kakek dan nenek sama halnya dengan mereka memanggil kakek Arthur dan nenek Molly.

"Grandma, Grandpa kalian ada disini?" Albus langsung menyapa kakek dan neneknya ketika ia bangun tidur.

"ia, sayang. Grandpa sama Grandma dapat kabar dari pamanmu kalau kamu masuk rumah sakit jadi kita kesini. Kebetulan tadi didepan kita ketemu sama Harry sama Little Lily juga" jelas Petunia menjawab pertanyaan dari cucunya yang satu itu.

"bagaimana keadaannya sayang sudah merasa lebih baik. Maafkan Grandpa sama Grandma ya baru bisa menjenguk kamu sekarang, sayang"

"aku sudah merasa lebih baik, Grandma"

Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon sampai malam masih berada dirumah sakit menemani cucu, menantu dan keponakan mereka. Mereka masih ingin melepas kangen dengan mereka berempat.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	7. Chapter 7

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 7**

 **xxXxx**

Tak terasa Albus sudah seminggu dirawat dirumah sakit. Kini ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh kakek dan neneknya. Albus, Teddy, James serta Lily memanggil kedua orang tua Hermione juga dengan sebutan kakek dan nenek sama seperti Hugo dan Rose memanggilnya kakek dan nenek sama juga dengan panggilan mereka berempat ke Paman Vernon, Bibi Petunia, Kakek Arthur, dan Nenek Molly. Walaupun Albus sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, namun ia masih belum diberi izin untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Ia harus pulang kerumahnya demi memulihkan kondisinya. Kini Ginny sedang mengemas pakaian Albus. Teddy dan James juga ikut membantu. Demi mengantarkan Albus pulang kerumah Teddy dan James sampai izin kepada guru yang bersangkutan untuk tidak masuk kelas. Bahkan Lily juga kembali tidak masuk sekolah. Harry juga yang izin masuk kerja lebih siang karena akan menjemput Albus pulang dari rumah sakit.

Setelah semua pakaian Albus sudah dikemas dan tidak ada yang ketinggalan mereka pamit kepada kedua orang tua Hermione untuk segera pulang kerumah. Merekapun langsung menuju mobil dimana Harry memarkirnya. Harry dan Ginny duduk didepan dengan Lily yang dipangku oleh Ginny. Sementara Albus, James dan Teddy berada di belakang dimana Albus duduk di tengah dan diapit oleh kedua kakaknya. Dalam perjalanan pulang Albus pun tertidur. James yang menyadari hal itu langsung menaruh kepala Albus di bahunya demi kenyamanan adiknya itu.

Setelah sampai dirumah Lily langsung berlari kedalam rumah. Harry dibantu oleh Ginny membawakan barang barang Albus. Sementara itu James dan Teddy yang sibuk membangunkan Albus. Sepertinya Albus kelelahan.

"Al, bangun sayang kita sudah sampai dirumah" mendengar kata kata lembut keluar dari mulut Teddy Albus langsung membuka matanya dan mereka bertiga pun langsung memasuki rumah.

Harry dan Ginny langsung menyuruh Albus segera ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat sementara Harry dan Ginny membawakan pakaian Albus selama Albus berada dirumah sakit.

"kalian berdua sudah sarapan apa belum?" Teddy dan James hanya menyegir lebar dan menggelengkan kepala tanda mereka berdua belum makan. Sejak jam setengah 7 sebelum waktu sarapan mereka berdua langsung meminta izin kepada Professor McGonagall untuk tidak masuk kelas 1 kali Karena hendak mengantarkan Albus dan akan kembali setelah jam makan siang.

"ya sudah kalian nonton televisi saja bersama Lily. Mommy mau masak sarapan untuk kalian dahulu"

Ginny pun membuat sarapan bubur khusus untuk Albus serta untuk dirinya dan anggota keluarganya yang lain ia membuat roti bakar dengan taburan meses dan keju parut. Ginny selalu membuatkan makanan seperti itu ketika sarapan. Tak lama masakan Ginny sudah selesai dan ia menyuruh Teddy, James serta Lily ke meja makan karena mereka sangat asyik menonton televisi. Ginny pun juga menyuruh Albus turun untuk sarapan.

"ini, sayang dimakan buburnya" Ginny pun menyerahkan mangkuk penuh bubur kearah Albus yang langsung diambil dan dimakan dengan lahap.

"jangan lupa kamu minum obatnya" Harry pun mengingatkan duplikatnya itu supaya jangan lupa meminum obat. Mereka sekeluarga sudah terbiasa menyebutnya obat. Baik didunia Muggle maupun didunia sihir berbeda penyebutan. Jika didunia sihir mereka menyebutnya dengan sebutan ramuan, berbeda jika di dunia Muggle mereka menyebutnya dengan sebutan obat.

"James, Teddy kalian akan kembali ke Hogwarts jam berapa?" disela sela makannya Ginny menanyakan kepada Teddy dan James mereka akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Biar bagaimanapun Ginny tidak mau kedua anaknya terlalu banyak ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Cukup Albus saja. itupun karena Albus sedang sakit

"sehabis jam makan siang, Mom. Mungkin sekitar jam 1 siang"

Mereka melanjutkan kembali makanan mereka dalam diam. Setelah selesai makan Albus menonton televisi bersama dengan Lily, sedangkan James dan Teddy membantu Harry dan Ginny membersihkan meja makan. Setelah selesai Harry pun siap siap untuk berangkat kerja. Karena ia hanya izin untuk datang lebih siang bukan izin untuk tidak masuk. Ginny kembali membereskan rumah, sementara James dan Teddy ikut menonton televisi bersama dengan adik adiknya yang sudah berada di depan televisi sejak tadi.

"bagaimana masih naik turun apa tidak suhu tubuh kamu, Al?" James sebenarnya masih cemas dengan keadaan adiknya. Biar bagaimanapun juga dialah penyebab adiknya dirawat dirumah sakit.

"aku sudah tidak apa apa, James. Kata Grandpa sama Grandma juga sudah tidak apa apa kan" kesal juga jika ditanya pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus.

Teddy hanya tersenyum saja melihat kekesalan Albus yang ditanyakan pertanyaan yang sama oleh James. Lily sudah tertawa terbahak bahak melihat raut muka Albus yang kesal ditanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"ini anak kenapa tertawa sendirian coba" Albus tambah kesal melihat Lily yang tertawa terbahak bahak yang dibalas cemberutan oleh Lily.

Jam 1 James dan Teddy sudah harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Mereka akan pergi ke Hogwarts melalui perapian menggunakan jaringan Floo dan akan tiba di perapian yang berada di kantor kepala sekolah. Kini James dan Teddy sudah bersiap siap untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Sementara itu Professor McGonagall selaku kepala sekolah sudah bersiap siap menunggu kedatangan James dan Teddy.

Setibanya di Hogwarts baik Teddy ataupun James mereka berdua langsung berlari ke asrama Gryffindor dan berganti pakaian dan langsung berlari ke kelas mereka. James berlari ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam sementara Teddy berlari ke kelas Transfigurasi. Walaupun mereka terlambat, namun guru yang mengajar memberikan izin masuk karena mereka tahu bahwa James dan Teddy baru saja kembali ke Hogwarts dari rumahnya karena mengantarkan Albus pulang.

Sementara itu dikelas Rose dan Scorpius sedang ada kelas Telaah Muggle. Dari hari senin Scorpius selalu membawakan tugas tugas Albus yang sudah dikerjakannya untuk dikumpulkan. Scorpius juga tifak mau tugas tugas yang Albus kerjakan hanya sia sia belaka karena tidak dikumpulkan atau telat mengumpulkan sehingga tidak diterima tugas tugas yang sudah dikerjakaannya.

Sementara itu dirumah, Albus dan Lily naik ke kamar Lily. Albus mengajarkan pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti oleh adiknya itu. Ginny pun hanya tersenyum melihat Albus mengajarkan pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti oleh Lily. Setelah selesai bersih bersih ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga dan menonton televisi. Capek rasanya setelah seminggu ia mengurus Albus dirumah sakit. Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit ia harus beres beres rumah. Tapi lega rasanya ketika melihat anaknya sudah mulai membaik kondisinya. Saat sendang istirahat ia mendengar ada bunyi bel. Buru buru dibukanya pintu depan dan terlihat Dudley dan istrinya yang datang berkunjung. Ginny pun mempersilahkan masuk.

"katanya Albus sudah pulang dari rumah sakit ya, Gin?"

"iya. Anaknya lagi diatas. Lagi ngajarin Lily"

"kapan keluar dari rumah sakitnya?"

"baru pagi tadi. Kakak-kakaknya juga baru kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. James dan Teddy sempat mengantar Albus pulang"

Sementara itu dikamar Lily, Albus yang tengah mengajari adiknya mulai menggoda adiknya dengan kata yang membuat adiknya itu cemberut. Albus ketawa saja melihat adiknya itu cemberut. Albus paling senang melihat ekspresi adiknya ketika cemberut.

"Lils, kata Mommy kamu udah 2 kali tidak masuk sekolah ya sama sekarang?"

"ya. Yang pertama kan pas Al sakit. Lily khawatir banget sama Al sampai mohon sama Mommy sama Daddy untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Waktu itu Lily bareng Mommy sama Daddy juga sempat ke Hogwarts pas Mommy sama Daddy bawa Al ke rumah sakit" Lily menjelaskan kepada Albus kenapa ia tidak masuk sekolah.

"iya deh yang khawatir sama kakaknya. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya. Walaupun Lily khawatir sama Al, atau James, Teddy bahkan Mommy sama Daddy kalau kita sedang sakit. Tapi ingat Lils, sekolah harus dinomor satukan. Kalaupun kamu khawatir kamu kan bisa menjenguk kami ketika kamu sudah pulang dari sekolah bukan bolos sekolah. Kakak tidak mau mendenger baik dari Mommy, Daddy atau siapapun itu kalau kamu bolos sekolah atau tidak masuk sekolah lagi" Albus pun menasehati adiknya itu. Ia juga tidak mau adiknya tidak sekolah hanya karena dirinya yang sedang sakit.

Lily pun hanya membalas seulas senyum mendengar nasihat yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu. Albus pun melanjutkan untuk mengajari Lily pelajaran yang masih tidak dimengertinya. Walaupun Lily pintar namun terkadang ada materi yang membuatnya tidak mengerti sehingga meminta bantuan kakak kakaknya ataupun Mommy dan Daddy nya.

Sementara itu di Hogwarts ketika jam makan malam tiba Aula Besar penuh dengan para murid dan guru guru yang hendak mengisi perut mereka yang sudah mulai berbunyi untuk minta di isi. Seperti biasa Teddy datang ke aula bersama Victorie. Sudah tidak heran lagi bagi seluruh murid dan guru jika melihat Teddy dan Victorie. Sejak tahun kelima, mereka sudah berpacaran. Baik Harry, Ginny, Fleur ataupun Billy sudah merestui hubungan mereka.

James setiap kali melihat mereka berdua selalu mengejek atau mengusili mereka yang pada akhirnya membuat James dinasehati habis habisan oleh Teddy ataupun Victorie.

"kemana mana selalu berdua. Kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja" James pun kembali mengejek Teddy dan Victorie yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini berpacaran.

"kita masih ditahun ketujuh, James. Belum saatnya kami berdua menikah. Belum boleh juga kita berdua menikah. Lagipula kita juga harus mendapatkan restu dari Mommy dan Daddy serta Uncle Bill dan Aunty Fleur" kembali Teddy menasehati adiknya itu yang kembali mengejeknya

"ya ya ya" sepertinya James sudah merasa kesal Karena setiap saat selalu saja nasihat yang keluar dari mulut Teddy ataupun Victorie

Setelah jam makan malam ini Teddy dan Victorie masih ada kelas pada jam 7 yaitu sejarah sihir. Sedangkan James, Fred, Scorpius serta Rose sudah tidak ada kelas dihari itu. Rose dan Scorpius pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan setelah makan malam untuk mengerjakan tugas tugas mereka. Sementara Fred dan James memutuskan untuk kerumah Hagrid. Sejak kedatangan pertama mereka ditahun kedua ini ia belum sekalipun mengunjungi Hagrid. Hagrid sangat senang kedatangan anak dan keponakan dari Harry Potter yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat. Hagrid merupakan penyihir setengah raksasa dan memiliki keunikan memelihara hewan yang berbahaya yang tak lazim untuk dipelihara seperti naga dan lain sebagainya.

Hagrid menceritakan kegiatan sehari hari Ron, Hermione serta Harry ketika mereka bertiga masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Tak ada tahun tanpa peristiwa ditahun mereka bertiga bersekolah apalagi ditahun terakhir mereka merupakan tahun dimana dimulainya perang dunia kedua yang mengakibatkan banyak korban berjatuhan. James dan Fred harus kehilangan paman mereka yang bernama sama dengan Fred junior. Teddy pun harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya serta neneknya saat perang tersebut.

Hari sudah semakin larut. James dan Fred kembali ke asrama mereka dan segera bergegas untuk tidur. Sementara itu Ginny dan Harry yang sedang memeriksa ke kamar Lily dan Albus juga sudah melihat kedua anak mereka yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi mereka masing masing. Harry dan Ginny pun kembali turun kebawah dan membereskan barang barang yang berserakan di ruang keluarga lalu mereka bergegas ke kamar mereka lalu pergi tidur.

Pagi hari menjelang. Di kediaman Potter, keluarga bahagia itu tengah menikmati sarapan mereka yang dibuat oleh tangan terampil ibu mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ginny Potter nee Weasley.

"Mommy, Daddy. Al ikut mengantar Lily ya. Bosen kalau harus tinggal dirumah" ditengah sarapan mereka Albus meminta ikut mengantarkan Lily ke sekolah.

"kalau Al mau ikut biar kamu saja yang mengantar Lily. Aku langsung pergi ke kementrian" Harry pun memberikan usul dan Albus mendapatkan lampu hijau dari ayahnya.

"tapi Al masih belum sembuh betul, Harry"

"Al juga butuh udara segar, Ginny. Kasihan juga kalau dibiarkan dirumah terus menerus. Ajak saja Albus jalan jalan sambil menunggu jamnya Lily pulang" Ginny berpikir jika omongan suaminya ada benarnya juga. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Lily sekalian mengajak Albus jalan jalan sehingga Harry bisa langsung berangkat ke kementrian.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Albus dan Lily membantu Harry dan Ginny membereskan meja makan. Harry pun langsung pergi ke kementrian menggunakan jaringan Floo setelah selesai membersihkan meja makan. Ginny pun langsung menyuruh Albus untuk ganti baju kalau mau pergi mengantarkan Lily.

"belajar yang benar ya, sayang. Jangan buat Mommy sama Daddy kecewa" pesan Ginny ketika mobil mereka sudah sampai di depan sekolah Lily dan Lily hendak turun.

"kamu mau kemana, sayang" Ginny bertanya kepada Albus ketika Lily sudah memasuki sekolahnya.

"terserah Mommy saja. Tapi kalau kita pergi ke tempat rekreasi sepertinya seru, Mom"

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat rekreasi sambil menunggu Lily pulang sekolah sekitar jam 2 siang. Mereka berdua berkeliling keliling di tempat rekreasi tersebut. Menikmati berbagai wahana disana. Mereka juga melihat berbagai macam hewan di zona binatang. Tak lupa Albus membelikan Lily oleh oleh. Ia pasti senang dibelikan oleh oleh. Albus juga tak lupa membelikan oleh oleh untuk kedua kakaknya yang lain, Victorie, Rose, Fred serta Scorpius.

Ketika jam hendak menunjukkan jam 2 siang mereka bergegas pulang dan menjemput Lily disekolah. Albus pun tak lupa memberikan oleh oleh yang dibelikannya tadi di tempat rekreasi. Ginny dan Albus yang melihatnya senang sekali melihat Lily yang senang mendapatkan oleh oleh yang mereka belikan di tempat rekreasi tadi. Mereka pun langsung menuju ke rumah untuk beristirahat.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	8. Chapter 8

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 8**

 **xxXxx**

Tak terasa Albus sudah seminggu beristirahat dirumah. Sekarang waktunya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Ginny dan Harry pun mengantarkan Albus ke Hogwarts. Sebelum mengantarkan Albus ke Hogwarts Harry dan Ginny beserta Albus mengantarkan Lily ke sekolah terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Lily ingin ikut ke Hogwarts, namun Albus yang memaksa Lily untuk tetap berangkat ke sekolah. Lily tidak dapat berkutik jika sudah diperintah oleh Albus apalagi dengan nada mengancam.

Mereka bertiga kini sudah berada di jembatan menuju ke kastil Hogwarts. Ginny pun menasehati Albus supaya jangan telat makan lagi. Jika telat makan sebentar saja Maagnya akan langsung kambuh. Ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam Hogwarts banyak mata memandang kearah mereka. Bahkan Teddy dan James yang melihatnya langsung menghambur ke pelukan mereka. Ginny dan Harry pun akan bertemu Professor McGonagall. Sebelumnya Albus disuruhnya pergi ke asramanya lalu kembali ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang jika Maagnya tidak mau kambuh. Langsung saja ia menuruti perintah kedua orantuanya sementara kedua orang tuanya berjalan menuju ruangan Professor McGonagall.

Setibanya di Aula Besar Albus langsung berlari kearah meja Slyterin karena sudah kangen dengan teman teman seasramanya. Dengan lahap Albus memakan makan siangnya itu.

"kemarin kemarin susah banget disuruh makan. Sekarang lahap banget sepertinya makannya" Scorpius pun menyindir Albus begitu melihat sahabatnya lahap banget makannya. Scorpius pun hanya mendapat cengiran khas dari Albus.

Ketika keluar dari Aula Besar Albus bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang hendak menemuinya.

"sayang, tadi kita membicarakan pelajaran sama tugas tugas kamu yang tertinggal di kantor Professor McGonagall" jelas Harry kepada duplikatnya itu.

"lalu bagaimana, Daddy?" Albus berharap ia tidak dikasih tugas yang berat berat saja.

"kamu hanya disuruh menulis Essay dari semua mata pelajaran yang ada. Dan setiap pelajaran kamu membuat Essay membahas tentang 2 materi yang tertinggal. Jadi masing masing mata pelajaran kamu membuat 2 Essay. Dikasih waktu sebulan dan dikumpulkan kepada guru guru yang bersangkutan" Albus pun mengangguk paham tanda ia mengerti. Harry dan Ginny pun pamit kepada Albus serta dua anaknya yang lain. Teddy pun diberi amanat untuk menjaga kedua adiknya oleh Harry dan Ginny.

Buru buru Albus bergegas kembali ke Asramanya dan berganti pakaian. Setelah ini ia ada kelas Telaah Muggle. Albus sudah menyuruh Rose dan Scorpius untuk pergi ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya di kelas beruntung guru yang mengajar belum memasuki kelas. Ia memilih duduk disamping Scorpius. Tak lama guru yang mengajar pun datang ke kelas mereka.

"Albus Severus Potter" guru tersebut memanggi Albus

"Yes, Professor" Albus menjawab panggilan guru tersebut sambil berdiri

"sebelum memasuki kelas untuk mengajar saya tadi diberi tahu oleh Professor McGonagall. Saya ditugaskan untuk memberikan kamu tugas Essay. 2 Essay, Albus. Karena kamu tidak masuk kelas saya sebanyak 2 kali. 1 Essay 1 Materi. Dikumpulin sebulan kemudian. Karena kamu tidak hanya mendapatkan tugas ini saja dan tidak hanya mendapatkan tugas di mata pelajaran saya saja. saya berharap kamu bisa mengejar ketertinggalan kamu" Albus hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan kembali duduk.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Ia menjelaskan barang barang apa saja yang ada didunia Muggle hingga jam pelajaran selesai. Para murid mendaptkan Essay menjelaskan kegunaan barang barang Muggle dari semua barang barang Muggle yang sudah dijelaskan.

Setelah jam Telaah Muggle selesai. Rose, Albus dan Scorpius beserta murid murid tahun pertama lainnya segera bergegas menuju kelas Herbologi. Professor Neville yang mengajar Herbologi. Ia sudah menunggu anak anak didiknya. Karena ia tahu sebelum pelajarannya murid kelas satu ada kelas Telaah Muggle.

"sebelum memulai pelajaran saya ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu kepada Albus. Sebelum kesini saya diberi tahu oleh Professor McGonagall agar memberikan kamu tugas. Saya ditugaskan untuk memberikan kamu 2 Essay. 1 Essay berisi 1 materi. Dikumpulinnya masih bulan depan. Paham, sayang?" Albus hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Dalam pelajaran Herbologi kali ini Professor Neville tidak memberikan tugas apapun. Anak didiknya disuruh membaca bagian bagian yang belum dimengertinya dan segera mempraktekkannya di waktu sengangnya. Professor Neville juga sempat mengajukan 10 buah pertanyaan kepada anak didiknya. Albus berhasil menjawab 5 pertanyaan, Scorpius berhasil menjawab 2 pertanyaan dan Rose berhasil menjawab 3 pertanyaan. Kalau tidak kalah cepat dari Albus dan Scorpius mungkin kesepuluh pertanyaan tersebut bakalan berhasil dijawab oleh Rose semua. Dalam pelajaran Herbologi kali ini Slyterin mendapatkan 35 poin sedangkan Gryffindor mendapatkan 15 poin.

"kalian curang banget. Dapat 35 poin. Gryffindor Cuma dapat 15 poin" Rose cemberut ketika mengetahui ia kurang cepat mengangkat tangan. Ia juga merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri yang kurang cepat mengangkat tangan ketika Professor Longbottom memberikan pertanyaan pertanyaan sehingga Gryffindor hanya mendapatkan 15 pon. Sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Slytherin yang mendapatkan 35 poin.

"kalian berdua mau ke perpustakaan apa tidak?" Albus mengajak Rose dan Scorpius menjuju ke perpustakaan

"boleh juga, Al. Sekalian saja kamu mengerjakan tugasmu di perpustakaan, Al." Albus hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Scorpius.

"aku hanya mau pinjam buku doang di perpustakaan. Mau mengerjakannya di asrama saja. Kalau dikerjain di perpustakaan takutnya aku sampai tidak kenal waktu. Seperti waktu itu sampai jam malam. Tugasnya kan banyak"

"2 mata pelajaran, Al. kamu udah dapet 4 Essay untuk dikerjakan sebagai pengganti karena kamu sakit"

"tadi Daddy bilang ke aku. Katanya dari semua mata pelajaran aku ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan 2 Essay dari masing masing mata pelajaran. Jadi, setiap pelajaran aku dapat 2 Essay untuk pengganti. Masing masing pelajaran kan aku sudah tidak masuk 2 kali" Albus menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Rose dan Scorpius sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"banyak banget, Al"

"iya. Aku mau mengerjakan yang sudah ditugaskan terlebih dahulu. Supaya aku juga tidak stress sendiri" Rose bangga dengan semangatnya Albus.

Ketika sudah sampai di perpustakaan mereka mencari cari buku yang mereka cari. Setelah ketemu mereka langsung meminjam buku tersebut. Albus meminjam 4 buku. 2 buku Telaah Muggle, 2 lagi buku Herbologi. Sedangkan Rose dan Scorpius masing masing meminjam 1 buku, yaitu buku Telaah Muggle.

"dikerjakannya nanti saja, Al. sudah hampir jam 6. Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya jam makan malam. Kita kan sudah tidak ada kelas lagi. Dikerjakannya sehabis makan malam saja" Albus hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Scorpius. Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam karena sebentar lagi sudah waktunya. Ketika sampai di Aula Besar sudah banyak murid yang berada di Aula Besar. Albus pun mengajak Scorpius makan di meja Gryffindor.

"James, aku sama Scorpius boleh ikut makan disini apa tidak?"

"kenapa, Al? kenapa tiba tiba mau makan disini?" James heran dengan kelakuan adiknya itu. Albus pun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum ke arah kakaknya. James pun mengiyakan permintaan adiknya. Kemudian Albus pun duduk disebelah James dan Scorpius duduk disebelah Albus.

Tak lama kemudian setelah beberapa saat makan malam dimulai Harold, burung hantu keluarga Potter mendatangi meja Gryffindor. Ternyata yang dibawa oleh Harold adalah barang barang Muggle yang sempat dibeli oleh Albus di tempat rekreasi untuk mereka semua.

"apaan ini? Kenapa Daddy mengirim barang seperti ini?"

"waktu aku dirumah aku minta Mommy jalan jalan. Aku sama Mommy pergi ke tempat rekreasi. Itu oleh oleh yang aku sama Mommy beli untuk kalian. Untuk Scorpie juga ada. Tadi pagi aku lupa bawa. Sebelum Daddy pulang tadi aku sempat minta dikirimin barang barang itu" jawab Albus sambil nyengir

James senang mendapatkan oleh oleh dari adiknya begitupun yang lainnya. Apalagi Scorpius yang baru pertama kali melihat barang Muggle dan mendapatkan oleh oleh barang Muggle tersebut dari sahabatnya.

Setelah jam makan malam selesai Albus dan Scorpius segera bergegas menuju asrama mereka. Albus pun mengerjakan tugas tugasnya. Scorpius pun juga mengerjakan tugas Telaah Muggle. Hingga jam 11 malam Albus belum juga tidur dan baru berhasil mengerjakan 3,5 Essaynya dari 5 Essay yang akan dikerjakannya. Jam 1 dini hari ia baru berhasil mengerjakan 5 Essaynya. Sementara Scorpius selesai mengerjakan Essaynya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 10. Ketika sudah selesai dengan Essaynya ia langsung membereskan perkamen perkamen yang berserakan dan bergegas tidur.

Keesokan harinya setelah sarapan dan sebelum pelajaran satwa Gaib Albus meminta Rose dan Scorpius untuk menemaninya. Mereka bertiga pergi ke ruangan Professor Neville dan guru Telaah Muggle untuk menyerahkan tugas tugasnya. Rose dan Scorpius yang tahu tujuan Albus minta menemani mereka balik ke asramanya untuk mengambil perkamen tugas Telaah Muggle untuk diserahkan hari itu juga karena baik Rose maupun Scorpius sudah menyelesaikan tugas Telaah Muggle. Guru Telaah Muggle memberikan mereka masing masing 20 poin karena mengumpulkan tugas sehari setelah diberikan tugas tersebut. Guru Telaah Muggle dan Professor Neville juga memberikan 20 poin untuk masing masing dari tugas Albus karena berhasil mengumpulkan sebelum 1 bulan, bahkan sehari setelah tugas tersebut ditugaskan. Slyterin berhasil mendapatkan 120 poin sedangkan Gryffindor berhasil mengumpulkan 20 poin.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	9. Chapter 9

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 9**

 **xxXxx**

Natal sebentar lagi akan tiba. Tepat hari ini murid murid Hogwarts yang akan liburan bersama keluarganya akan pulang sekitar 10 pagi. Sedangkan yang tidak pulang akan tetap berada di Hogwarts dan akan liburan natal di Hogwarts. Kini semua murid dari 4 Asrama tengah menikmati sarapan di Aula Besar. Bagi para murid yang akan liburan bersama keluarga sudah tidak sabar untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts dan bertemu dengan keluarga keluarga mereka.

Kini, jam 10 pagi sudah tiba. Kereta Hogwarts Express pun sudah mulai jalan perlahan lahan. Teddy, Victorie, James, Fred, Albus, Scorpius, serta Rose berada di satu kompartemen. Teddy, Victorie, James, Fred, Albus, serta Rose tidak akan pulang kerumah mereka masing masing. Mereka akan pergi dan merayakan natal di The Burrow tempat dimana kakek dan nenek mereka tinggal.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menjajahkan jajanannya kepada para murid Hogwarts di Kereta Api Hogwarts Express.

"mau beli apa, dear" Tanya wanita tersebut sambil membuka pintu kompartemen Teddy dan yang lainnya. Teddy pun melangkah menuju wanita tersebut.

"saya mau membeli Kacang-Segala-Rasa Bertie Bott 2 sama Coklat Kodok 1. Kamu mau apa, Vic" pesan Teddy sekaligus bertanya kepada Victorie.

"coklat kodok saja 1"

"James"

"Bertie Bott 3"

"Albus Severus Potter"

"coklat kodok 3"

"Rosie"

"coklat kodok 1 saja"

"Scorpie"

"Bertie Bott 1 sama coklat kodok 1"

"Fredie"

"Bertie Bott 5"

"tidak kurang banyak, Fredie" Teddy sempat memprotes Fred Karena terlalu banyak memesan Bertie Bott

"ya sudah 10" Fred langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari mata Teddy

"Berarti Bertie Bottnya 14 sama coklat kodoknya 10 saja. Jadi berapa?" pesan Teddy kepada wanita tersebut dan juga menanyakan jumlah harganya

"1 Bertie Bott harganya 5 knut. 1 coklat kodok harganya 2 knut. 70+20. Jadi semuanya 90 knut" jawab wanita tersebut. Teddy pun memberikan Sicklenya kepada wanita tersebut dan mengambil pesanannya dan saudara saudaranya yang lain.

Wanita itu pun kembali menjajahkan jajanannya menuju kompartemen kompartemen yang lainnya. Sedangkan Teddy pun kembali masuk ke kompartemennya. Teddy sengaja melebihkan pesanannya 3 Bortie Bott dan 3 coklat kodok. Ditaruh kedalam tasya 3 Bortie Bott dan 3 coklat kodok tersebut.

"untuk siapa 3 Bortie Bott sama 3 coklat kodoknya" James heran melihat kakak angkat melebihi pesanannya.

"untuk Lily, Hugo sama Cathy. Apalagi Cathy kan belum pernah merasakan makanan di dunia sihir"

"Cathy?" merasa asing dengan nama tersebut Scorpius pun bertanya

"Sepupu aku dari sepupunya Daddy. Dia kelahiran Muggle. Paman dan bibi aku dari pihak ayah juga Muggle" Scorpius hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan dari Albus

"memang kapan kita mau ke rumah Cathy, Ted" Teddy hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Albus

"Cathy, Uncle Dudley, Aunty Catherine termasuk Grandpa Vernon sama Grandma Petunia akan merayakan natal di The Burrow" Albus dan yang lainnya hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

Selama perjalanan menuju stasiun King Corss mereka asyik berbincang dan memakan pesanan mereka.

"kartu kodoknya kamu dapet siapa, Vic. Wooa kamu dapet kartu Daddy" Teddy pun kaget ketika kartu kodok yang didapatkan Victorie adalah Daddy nya sendiri.

"jangan kaget seperti itu, Ted. Dirumah aku juga punya berpuluh puluh kartu bergambar Uncle Harry. Bertie Bottnya rasa apa, Ted?"

"enak Vic, rasa Cinnamon. Mau coba, Vic?" beruntung sekali Teddy mendapatkan Bertie Bott rasa Cinnamon. Karena Cinnamon merupakan rasa kesukaan Teddy. Victorie pun langsung mengambil kacang tersebut ketika ditawarkan oleh Teddy

"terlalu manis, Ted. Rasa Popcorn mentega" Victorie menahan rasa manis di mulutnya begitu mengetahui ia mendapatkan rasa Popcorn mentega. Victorie sangat tidak suka dengan makanan yang manis manis.

"lagi lagi dapat kartu Daddy. Dirumah saja sudah ada yang aslinya" Albus protes karena kartu kodok yang didapatkannya adalah kartu ayahnya. Setiap ia memakan coklat kodok yang didapatkannya selalu kartu bergambar ayahnya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di stasiun King Cross 9 ¾ . mereka pun segera turun dan menghampiri keluarga mereka yang sedang menunggu mereka. Terlihat Harry, Ginny, Ron serta Hermione. Disamping mereka pun terlihat Draco dan Astoria. Victorie dan Fred pun tidak melihat kedua orang tua mereka.

"tadi Bill, Fleur, George sama Angelina menitip kalian kepada kita. Mereka sedang membantu Grandpa dan Grandma membereskan The Burrow dan menata meja makan untuk pesta nanti malam" Hermione pun menjelaskan kepada Victorie dan Fred ketika mereka berdua bertanya dan tidak melihat kehadiran kedua orang tua mereka.

Mereka pun langsung menuju ke The Burrow setelah berpamitan dengan Draco, Astoria serta Scorpius. Di The Burrow tamu yang hadir sudah banyak. Tamu tamu yang diundang hanya keluarga mereka saja. ada Bill, Fleur serta ketiga anaknya. Percy dan Audrey beserta kedua anaknya. George dan Angelina beserta kedua anaknya. Ron dan Hermione beserta kedua anaknya. Harry dan Ginny beserta keempat anaknya. Datang pula kedua orang tua Hermione yang sebelumnya diajak Hermione menggunakan bubuk Floo. Ada pula Petunia dan Vernon juga ada Dudley dan Catherine beserta kedua anaknya. Harry memang menaruh jaringan Floo diperapian dirumah paman dan bibinya serta dirumah sepupunya agar memudahkan mereka untuk pergi kerumahnya atau ke The Burrow yang letaknya di dunia sihir sehingga tidak menyusahkan untuk pergi ke The Burrow menggunakan mobil Muggle. Selain mereka Charlie pun juga Nampak di The Burrow. Dari semua anak Molly dan Arthur hanya Charlie lah yang hingga kini belum menikah. Mempunyai pasangan saja ia belum terpikirkan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah pekerjaannya di Rumania, yaitu menangani Naga.

Teddy pun menyerahkan Bertie Bott dan coklat kodok kepada Hugo, Lily dan juga Cathy. Hugo dan Lily senang sekali mendapatkannya. Cathy yang belum pernah merasakannya memandangnya heran dan setelah dijelaskan ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Teddy, jangan repot repot membelikan Cathy makanan. Nanti juga kalau Cathy sudah waktunya pergi ke Hogwarts dia juga akan membelinya sendiri" Teddy sempat diprotes oleh bibinya karena membelikan Cathy makanan dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Teddy.

"sekali kali Aunty sebelum Cathy sama Lily dan juga Hugo pergi ke Hogwarts" balasnya ketika mendapatkan protes dari bibinya.

Dari semua anak anak serta keponakan merupakan satu satunya anak Harry dan Ginny yang rajin membelikan saudara saudaranya makanan, minuman atau yang lainnya.

Mereka semua yang menjemput Teddy dan yang lainnya di stasiun King Cross 9 ¾ pun ikut membantu membereskan dan menata piring piring di halaman rumah. Teddy, Victorie, Fred, Rose, serta James dan Albus juga ikut membantu yang lainnya membereskan The Burrow. Karena meja makan tidak muat untuk berpesta didalam rumah mengingat anggota keluarga mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk merayakan malam natal di halaman The Burrow yang luas.

Fred dan James sering membuat keributan ketika ikut membantu mereka sampai sampai Molly Weasley harus berteriak untuk menghentikan mereka dan mereka dilarang membantu dan merecoki yang sedang beres beres. Albus pun juga sempat mengembek ketika di jahili kakaknya.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HENTIKAN KEJAHILANMU ATAU SAPUMU MOMMY SITA" raung Ginny ketika melihat Albus yang uring uringan karena dijahili oleh kakaknya. Albus pun juga sempat naik ke kamar tempat dimana dia akan tidur bersama Teddy dan Hugo.

Jika menginap di The Burrow Harry tidak pernah menempatkan James dan Albus di satu kamar. Ia pasti menempatkannya bersama Teddy dan Hugo. Setiap menginap di The Burrow Harry memang selalu menempatkannya sekamar dengan mereka beruda. Harry pun tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Albus dan James harus ditempatkan dikamar yang sama.

Harry dan Ginny pun membujuk Albus untuk keluar kamar. Dudley dan Catherine serta Vernon dan Petunia juga ikut membujuk Albus agar turun ke bawah. Sempat tidak mau turun, namun akhirnya ia turun juga dan tidak mau berdekat-dekatan dengan James. Bahkan Albus selalu berada disamping Teddy, kakak angkatnya yang sedang berduaan bersama Victorie.

"kamu kenapa mengikuti kita berdua terus, Al? Kakak lagi bareng sama Vicky" Teddy pun sempat menegur adiknya yang terus berada disamping dirinya dan Victorie.

"nanti diganggu sama James lagi" Albus menjawabnya dengan tampang cemberut

"Al main saja sama Rosie, sama Lily, Hugo sama Cathy juga. Pasti James tidak akan mengganggu Al. Aku yakin, Al" merasa kurang yakin dengan pendapat sepupunya. Namun, akhirnya ia menghampiri Rose, Lily, Hugo serta Cathy

Malam pun tiba. Keluarga mereka pun akhirnya berpesta di halaman The Burrow. Mereka bersenang senang di malam itu. Makanan yang disajikan pun beragam. Dengan lahap mereka memakan makanan yang tersaji disana. Malam yang menyenangkan. Selain semua anggota keluarga yang hadir lengkap. Keceriaan anak cucu mereka menambah kesenangan di malam itu. Para orang tua pun juga ikut mengobrol. Sebelum pesta dimulai James pun meminta maaf kepada Albus karena telah menjahilinya dan mereka berdua pun telah berbaikan. Walaupun terkadang James jahilnya sudah lewat dari batas wajar, namun ia selalu meminta maaf jika kejahilannya itu membuat orang lain marah.

Keesokan harinya ketika mereka semua bangun sudah banyak kado kado yang tersimpan dibawah pohon natal. Tradisi di keluarga mereka dari tahun tahun sebelumnya mereka harus memerikan hadiah kepada semua anggota keluarganya sekalipun keluarga mereka berada ditempat lain dan tidak merayakan natal bersama. Selain itu pula ada juga hadiah dari Scorpius untuk Albus, Rose, James, Victorie, Teddy, serta Fred. Ada pula hadiah dari Draco dan Astoria untuk Ginny, Harry, Ron, serta Hermione.

Satu persatu mereka membuka hadiah hadiah yang mereka dapatkan. Bahkan Albus membawa hadiahnya ke kamar yang ia tempati karena takut dijahili oleh kakaknya lagi. Banyak sekali yang mereka dapatkan di hari natal tahun ini. Kesenangan yang luar biasa.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	10. Chapter 10

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 10**

 **xxXxx**

Sudah beberapa hari yang lalu Harry dan Ginny beserta keempat anaknya kembali ke Potter manor setelah merayakan natal di The Burrow. Saat ini Teddy, James serta Albus sedang membereskan barang barang mereka kembali karena esok hari mereka bertiga sudah mulai kembali ke Hogwarts dan memulai aktifitas mereka kembali seperti biasanya.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang barangnya. Mereka segera turun karena Harry dan Ginny sudah meneriaki ketiga anaknya untuk turun kebawah menyantap makan malam mereka. Lily pun sudah duduk rapi di meja makan. Setelah selesai makan merekapun kembali ke kamar masing masing untuk istirahat dan tidur karena kereta besok akan berangkat pukul 11 siang. Mereka pun tidak mau ketinggalan kereta esok hari. Harry juga akan berangkat bekerja setelah mengantarkan anak anaknya ke King Cross.

"tidak terasa, anak anak sebentar lagi akan kembali ke Hogwarts"

"iya. Tidak akan ada lagi keributan dirumah ini, Gin. Setidaknya sampai mereka pulang liburan kembali. Kadang kesal melihat anak anak kalau sudah bertengkar. Namun, kalau anak anak sudah pergi ke Hogwarts lagi rasanya sepi, ya?" Harry pun mendesah. Ia pun mengenang kegiatan yang selalu anak anaknya lakukan selama berada dirumah. Walau sebandel apapun mereka. Mereka tetaplah anak anaknya dari pernikahannya dengan Ginny.

"hanya ada kita berdua, Harry bersama Lily"

Keesokan harinya sebelum berangkat menuju Stasiun King Cross mereka sarapan terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai sarapan mereka pergi menuju Stasiun King Cross. Mungkin terlalu pagi mereka sampai disini. Stasiun terlihat belum terlalu ramai dikunjungi oleh pengunjung. Mereka sampai disana ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 9.

"sepertinya kita kepagian, Harry. Bahkan Hermione sama Ron pun belum datang"

"iya, Dad. Ini masih jam setengah 9. Kita mau ngapain dahulu. Bosen harus menunggu sampai jam 11 nanti"

"datang kepagian, Harry" Draco pun muncul secara tiba tiba yang membuat Harry dan istrinya serta anak anaknya terlonjak kaget dan melihat kearahnya.

"Draco, bikin kaget saja" yang disinggung pun hanya memberikan senyuman yang selama ini belum pernah dilihat oleh Harry. Sementara itu Teddy, James, Albus serta Lily sudah asyik mengobrol dengan Scorpius.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 kereta akan segera berangkat. Teddy, Victorie, James, Fred, Albus, Rose serta Sorpius langsung menaiki kereta dan ketika kereta mulai berjalan mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah orang tua mereka serta adik adik mereka yang belum masuk Hogwarts atau kakak kakak mereka yang telah lulus dari Hogwarts.

Mereka bertujuh pun mulai mencari kompartemen yang kosong untuk mereka duduki selama perjalanan menuju ke stasiun Hogsmade. Selama perjalanan mereka mengobrol tanpa henti menceritakan pengalaman liburan natal mereka yang diisi dengan keseruan keseruan yang tidak akan bisa terlupakan. Mereka juga menikmati jajanan yang mereka beli ketika seorang wanita menjajahkan jajanannya dari kompartemen ke kompartemen yang lain.

Jam 7 mereka baru sampai di stasiun Hogsmade. Dari stasiun Hogsmade mereka harus mengendarai kereta yang ditarik oleh Thesral. Makluk dunia sihir yang kasta mata dan hanya dilihat oleh orang orang tertentu saja. orang orang yang sudah pernah melihat kematian seseorang.

Setelah sampai di Hogwarts mereka yang sudah kembali ke Hogwarts langsung menuju ke Aula Besar dan terlihat para murid Hogwarts yang tidak pulang saat liburan natal sudah berada di Aula Besar dimasing masing meja menurut asrama mereka. Teddy, Victorie, James, Fred, serta Rose langsung menuju ke meja Griffindor sedangkan Albus dan Scorpius langsung menuju ke meja Slyterin. Kepala sekolah pun mengucapkan selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts setelah liburan natal yang menyenangkan bersama keluarga dan berkumpul bersama keluarga di liburan natal.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya mereka semua langsung menuju ke asrama mereka masing masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka karena sudah hampir seharian perjalanan mereka dari stasiun King Cross menuju ke Hogwarts. Albus dan Scorpius menuju ke asrama Slyterin.

"akhirnya, kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. Padahal baru beberapa minggu ditinggal rasanya sudah kangen dengan sekolah ini. Bagaimana ya jika kita sudah lulus?" Albus memulai candaannya dengan Scorpius.

"baru juga kita tahun pertama, Al kamu sudah mikirin lulus saja" Scorpius hanya bisa menjawab candaan albus dengan candaan juga tentunya.

Setelah berada dikamar, mereka membereskan pakaian mereka lalu berganti baju dan langsung tidur menuju alam mimpi mereka. Esok hari kegiatan kegiatan lainnya sudah menunggu mereka. Sarapan bersama murid serta guru di Hogwarts. Pelajaran dan tugas tugas yang menunggu mereka dan segudang kegiatan yang lainnya yang akan menunggu mereka.

Seperti biasa, Albus sudah bangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Seperti biasa Albus juga langsung membangunkan Scorpius untuk jalan jalan di sekitar sekolah sebelum memulai kegiatan mereka di pagi hari. Jam 7 pagi mereka sudah kembali ke kastil Hogwarts. Langsung saja mereka berdua menuju Aula Hogwarts. Terlihat di Meja Gryffindor James serta Fred yang sudah berpakaian seragam Hogwarts. Teddy, Victorie, serta Rose yang masih menggunakan baju biasa karena mereka memulai kelas mereka jam 10 pagi. Teddy melihat adik angkatnya bersama Scorpius memasuki Aula Besar dengan bermandikan keringat.

"habis dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Teddy ketika Albus dan Scorpius menghampiri dan duduk di meja Gryffindor

"habis jalan jalan"

"pasti belum mandi" James bertanya kepada adiknya yang satu itu yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran khas nya.

Dari seluruh anak Potter Albus satu satunya anak Potter yang paling rajin olahraga. Terutama lari pagi atau jalan pagi. Baginya kegiatan itu sangat menyehatkan. Kalau ada waktu kenapa tidak melakukan olahraga ringan seperti lari pagi atau jalan pagi. Ketika liburan natal kemarin juga Albus selalu jalan jalan pagi bersama ayahnya. Dahulu, sebelum Albus masuk Hogwarts setiap hari ia selalu jalan jalan pagi bersama ayahnya. Setelah selesai menyantap makanan bersama saudara saudaranya yang lain Albus dan Scorpius pamit untuk ke Asrama. Mereka berdua langsung membersihkan diri dan mempersiapkan untuk kelas yang akan dimulai pada jam 10 pagi nanti.

Jam 10 sudah tiba. Mereka berdua bertemu Rose dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas Ramuan. Ya, pagi ini anak tahun pertama ada kelas Ramuan bersama Professor Slughorn sebagai gurunya. Rose selalu kesal dengan Professor Slughorn karena ia selalu salah dalam mengucapkan namanya. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak suka dengan Professor Slughorn ataupun dengan pelajaran tersebut. Walaupun begitu jika ada praktek Rose lah yang paling bisa membuat ramuan dengan cepat sehingga Asramanya selalu mendapatkan poin dari Professor Slughorn. Walaupun Albus tak kalah pintar, namun dirinya kurang cepat dalam membuat ramuan.

Ketika jam makan siang tiba Albus dan Scorpius ikut makan di meja Gryffindor bersama Teddy, James, Victorie, Fred serta Rose. Entah mengapa setelah sembuh dari sakitnya Albus selalu makan di meja Gryffindor dan selalu manja dengan Teddy ataupun selalu ingin dekat dengan kedua kakaknya. Setelah Albus sembuh pun kini James tidak pernah lagi menyinggung tentang asrama Slyterin yang akan membuat adiknya sakit hati lagi.

"Al, kamu kenapa sih kakak heran sebenarnya. Dari kamu sembuh kamu selalu manja sama kakak atau James. tidak pernah pisah sama kita. Kalau lagi makan selalu di meja Gryffindor" Teddy pun mengeluarkan unek uneknya yang sudah beberapa lama ia pendam. Heran juga melihat adiknya yang tidak pernah manja. Ketika sembuh ia manjanya yang dulu sempat hilang kini muncul lagi. Albus pun hanya menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan gelengan kepala. Teddy pun membiarkannya saja.

"iya ya aku baru sadar. Semenjak Albus sembuh Al sama Scorpie selalu makan di meja makan Gryffindor" Rose pun baru menyadari hal tersebut.

"don't call me Albus, Rose" Albus pun protes karena Rose sempat mengucapkan kata "Albus". Albus memang pernah suka ada yang memanggilnya Albus. Ia tidak mau disamakan oleh Professor Dumbledore yang mempunyai nama sama dengangnnya. Padahal, Professor Dumbledore sudah meninggal semenjak setahun sebelum perang dunia sihir kedua dimulai. Albus lebih menyukai jika oang lain memanggilnya "Al" saja. Rose yang mendapatkan protes tersebut dari Albus ia justru tidak menanggapi ucapan dari sepupunya tersebut.

"eh iya. Aku juga baru sadar. Semenjak Albus sembuh dia selalu mengajak aku makan di meja Gryffindor. Eh iya ralat, Al" Scorpius juga mendapatkan pelototan dari Albus karena mengucapkan kata "Albus". Hari ini ia mendapatkan dua orang yang memanggil dia Albus. Sepupu yang paling dekat dengannya dan juga sahabat se asramanya. Albus langsung menampilkan wajah cembrut.

"Ya ampun, Al. kakak heran sama kamu. Hanya karena dipanggil Albus doang kamu marah? Kamu tidak mau disamakan sama Professor Dumbledore?" mendapatkan teguran dari Teddy, Albus langsung menganggukan kepala.

Setelah selesai dengan makan siang mereka. Mereka semua minus Teddy dan Victorie langsung menuju ke Asrama mereka masing masing. Karena setelah makan siang ini tidak ada kelas. Selain itu belum ada tugas yang guru mereka berikan. Sementara itu Teddy dan Victorie langsung menuju ke perpustakaan untuk mengulang pelajaran yang tadi diberikan oleh Professor pelajaran satwa gaib serta membaca baca tentang pelajaran Rune Kuno yang belum mereka pelajari. Karena jam 3 sore nanti siswa tahun ketujuh akan ada pelajaran Rune Kuno. Dalam semua pelajaran baik Teddy maupun Victorie selalu menyumbangkan poin untuk asrama mereka.

Di asrama Slyterin Albus dan Scorpius sedang bersantai santai sambil membaca baca buku dan juga sambil menunggu jam 3 sore. Jam 3 Sore mereka akan ada kelas terbang. Albus dan Scorpius sudah sangat mahir dalam pelajaran terbang. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Sama seperti ayahnya. Albus sudah bergabung dalam team Quidditch Slyterin menjadi Seeker team Quidditch Slyterin pada tahun pertamanya. Sedangkan Scorpius walaupun sudah mahir terbang namun dirinya belum bisa bergabung dengan Team Quidditch Slyterin. Sebenarnya murid tahun pertama belum boleh bergabung bersama dengan team Quidditch.

Pada pelajaran terbang Albus sempat menangkap Remembrall temannya yang tiba tiba terlepas dari tangannya dan terbang. Madam Hooch yang melihat kejadian itu langsung melaporkan kejadian itu kepada Professor McGonagall selaku kepala sekolah. Ia juga melaporkan kejadian tersebut kepada kepala Asrama Slyterin. Senior mereka menganjurkan untuk Scorpius supaya mendaftar di Team Quidditch Slyterin pada tahun kedua di tahun depan. Para senior mereka juga menganjurkan agar Scorpius berada di posisi Chaser. Bahkan James dan Teddy pun menganjurkan hal yang sama.

Sama seperti Albus, James juga berada di Seeker team Quidditch Gryffindor. Mereka berdua sama sama menurunkan bakat Seeker mereka dari ayah dan kakek mereka. Suatu waktu pernah kakak beradik itu memperebutkan Snitch untuk memenangkan asrama mereka. Namun, James lah yang mendapatkannya. Ketika Albus hampir mendapatkannya ia merasa sapunya tiba tiba goyang sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. James yang menyadari hal itu langsung menukikkan sapunya kebawah dan langsung menghampiri adiknya itu. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa apa kepada Albus. Cukup di awal saja ia membuat Albus sakit. Tapi setelah diperiksa oleh Madam Pomprey tulang tangan kanan Albus bergeser sedikit sehingga ketika Albus menggerakkan tangannya selalu terasa sakit. Waktu itu pula ketika tidak ada kelas James selalu menemani adiknya di Hospital Wings.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	11. Chapter 11

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 11**

 **xxXxx**

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah mereka kembali dari liburan natal mereka. Kegiatan kegiatan murid tahun ketujuh pun semakin hari semakin sibuk. Apalagi mereka selalu mengakhiri kelas pada tengah malam tepatnya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Banyak murid tahun ketujuh yang jatuh sakit. Salah satunya Teddy Lupin, anak angkat dari Harry Potter yang kini sedang menjalankan tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts. Ketika itu setelah selesai makan siang. Teddy dan Victorie akan menuju kelas Transfigurasi, namun tiba tiba Teddy merasakan matanya berkunang kunang. Ia juga merasakan kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Victorie yang melihat gelagat aneh pacarnya sekaligus anak angkat dari pamannya itu langsung bertanya kepadanya.

"Ted, kenapa?" Victorie langsung bertanya ketika melihat gelagat aneh Teddy

"aku tidak tahu, Vic. Tiba tiba kepala aku sakit banget. Pandangan aku juga berkunang kunang" Teddy pun menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan.

Victorie pun langsung membawa Teddy ke Hospital Wings. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Teddy. Bahkan ia menunggui Teddy sampai sampai ia tidak masuk ke kelas Trasfigurasi. Setelah mengantarkan Teddy ke Hospital Wings Victorie langsung berlari menuju asramanya untuk memberitahukan jika Teddy sakit kepada paman dan bibinya. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke Hospital Wings untuk menunggui Teddy.

Ginny yang sedang membereskan rumah pun kaget ketika mendapatkan surat dari Victorie yang memberitahukan bahwa Teddy sedang sakit. Ia pun langsung ber-Apperate ke kantor Harry dan memberitahukan kepada Harry tentang surat yang dikirim oleh Victorie. Mereka berdua pun langsung ber-Apperate ke kastil Hogwarts.

Albus, Scorpius, Rose, James, serta Fred yang baru keluar dari Aula Besar dan akan menuju ke kelas Telaah Muggle dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam heran mendapatkan kedua orang tua Albus dan James yang berada di Hogwarts.

"Mum, Dad. Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" Albus langsung bertanya kepada kedua orang tuanya tentang keberadaan mereka.

"Mum dapat surat dari Victorie, dear. Kakak kamu lagi sakit. Sekarang lagi di Hospital Wings. Mum sama Dad mau menjenguk kakak kamu" baik Albus dan James ataupun Rose, Scorpius ataupun Fred langsung membelalakkan mata ketika mendapatkan jawaban dari Ginny.

Ginny dan Harry bahkan Albus, James, Scorpius, Rose serta Fred langsung berlari ke Hospital Wings untuk menjenguk Teddy. Sudah ada Victorie disana yang sedang menungguinya.

"Vicky, Teddy kenapa?" Ginny langsung bertanya kepada keponakannya perihal Teddy

"tadi setelah dari Aula Besar Teddy mengeluh sakit kepala sama pandangannya berkunang kunang. Tadi juga kata Madam Pomprey Teddy hanya kecapekan karena terlalu memforsir waktu belajarnya" penjelasan Victorie membuat Harry dan Ginny membelalakkan matanya. Bahkan kedua adik angkat Teddy pun sama sama membelalakkan matanya.

"ternyata Teddy sama Al sama sama mempunyai semangat belajar yang sama. Bahkan rela sakit hanya karena belajar. Heran aku. Aku saja yang menurunkan kepintaran Mommy tidak sampai seperti itu" decak Rose yang heran dengan tingkah Teddy dan Albus yang memiliki semangat belajar yang sama. Albus yang disindir oleh Rose langsung cemberut.

"langsung cemberut. Memang seperti itu kenyataannya, Al" James pun langsung mencolek dagu adiknya itu sekaligus ikut menggoda adiknya itu.

"apaan sih" Albus sampai menepis tangan kakaknya.

Ginny dan Harry masuk ke ruang rawat Teddy di Hospital Wings. Mereka mendapati anak angkatnya terbaring lemas dan pucat.

"bagaimana, sayang" Ginny langsung menanyakan keadaan anak angkatnya ketika sudah berada disamping tempat tidur Teddy

"sudah baikan, Mom" Teddy pun hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan suara yang parau karena masih lemas.

"nanti malam Mommy menginap disini, ya?" Teddy yang mendengarnya pun langsung melotot

"No, Mom. Paling 2 sampai 3 hari udah boleh keluar dari Hospital Wings. Lily bagaimana? Kasihan Daddy kalau Mommy menginap disini? Siapa yang akan masakin sarapan untuk Daddy sama Lily? No, Mom" Ginny akan menyangkal pembicaraan Teddy ketika Harry berbicara hal yang sama dengan Teddy.

"kamu tidaak kasihan sama Lily, sayang? Kasihan Lily, lho. Walaupun aku memang bisa masak. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu, lho. Belum lagi kalau tugas tugas kantor aku bawa kerumah pasti membuat Lily bosan" Ginny pun akhirnya pasrah tidak jadi menginap disana. Ginny dan Harry sebenarnya sama sama khawatir dengan keadaan Teddy. Tapi untungnya ada Madam Pomfrey yang siap menjaganya. James dan yang lainnya juga sesekali menjenguk Teddy.

Setelah menjenguk Teddy, Harry dan Ginny langsung ber-Apperate kerumah. Setelah mengantarkan istrinya kerumah Harry kembali lagi ke kantornya. Banyak pekerjaan yang sedang menunggunya. Sebelum pergi ke Hogwarts Harry sempat izin ke Hogwarts sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Teddy yang sedang dirawat di Hospital Wings.

Setelah Harry dan Ginny kembali Victorie dan yang lainnya pun melihat keadaan Teddy. Terlihat Teddy yang masih lemas dan pucat. Madam Pomfrey hanya memberikan waktu sebentar kepada mereka untuk menjenguk Teddy. Setelah menjenguk Teddy mereka pun kembali ke asrama mereka masing masing. Albus, James, dan Victorie yang paling khawatir dengan keadaan Teddy. Biar bagaimanapun juga Teddy merupakan kakak angkat dari Albus dan James serta pacar dari Victorie.

James, Albus, Rose, Victorie, Fred serta Scorpius tidak masuk kelas pada jam 1 siang tadi karena mengantarkan Teddy ke Hospital Wings. Walaupun mereka sudah mengatakan alasan mengapa mereka tidak masuk kelas. Namun, Professor dari setiap pelajaran tidak menerima alasan mereka dan akhirnya mereka harus mendapatkan detensi. Mereka harus mengerjakan tugas serta menyalin materi dari materi disaat mereka tidak masuk dan harus membersihkan piala di ruang piala. Mereka mengerjakan hukuman mereka dari jam 5 sore setelah Rose, Albus dan Scorpius selesai pelajaran di kelas Herbologi. Hingga mereka melewati makan malam mereka dan masih mengerjakan hukuman mereka membersihkan piala di ruang piala.

Albus yang memang mempunyai penyakit Maag pun tiba tiba merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya. Namun berusaha ia tahan. Baik sahabatnya ataupun saudaranya yang lain tidak memperhatikannya karena mereka membersihkannya tidak dalam satu titik alias memencar. Mereka bahkan lupa kalau hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka juga lupa kalau Albus punya sakit Maag. Keringat dingin mulai mengucuri keningnya. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia sudah tidak sanggup. Hingga akhirnya ia berteriak kencang sekali sehingga sahabat dan saudara saudaranya mendengarnya.

"astaga, Al belum makan" James lupa jika adiknya punya Maag. Langit pun sudah mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Dengan sigap Victorie langsung menggotong Albus menuju Hospital Wings. Ia tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang keberatan menggotong Albus. Yang terpenting adalah sepupunya tidak kenapa kenapa.

Di Hospital Wings Teddy yang sedang istirahat kaget tiba tiba Victorie berlari sambil menggotong Albus yang terus terusan merintih kesakitan sambil berteriak memanggil madam Pomfrey. Selagi Albus diperiksa Victorie menuju kesebelah kasur Teddy

"kenapa, Vic?" Tanya Teddy yang heran dengan kedatangan Victorie

"tadi aku sama James, Albus, Rose, Fred dan Scorpius mendapatkan detensi. Kita disuruh membersihkan piala di ruang piala karena tidak masuk kelas pas jam 1 siang tadi. Dari jam 5 sore kita bersihin piala di ruang piala. Kita sampai lupa kalau Al belum makan dan kita juga lupa kalau Al punya Maag" Teddy pun mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tiduran menjadi duduk bersender pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia pun kaget mengetahui adiknya belum makan.

"Albus tidak apa apa. Hanya kesakitan dibagian perut saja karena belum makan. Penyakit Maag nya kambuh. Akan lebih baik setelah ia diberi makan. Malam ini biarkan dia menginap di Hospital Wings" Madam Pomfrey pun menjelaskan keadaan Albus dan memotong pembicaraan antara Teddy dan Victorie. Victorie pun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke samping kasur Albus.

"Ted, apa perlu aku kasih tahu Uncle Harry dan Aunty Ginny"

"sepertinya jangan, Vic. Mereka pasti tambah khawatir kalau Al sakit. Belum lagi tadi mereka berdua khawatir banget pas mendengar kabar kalau aku jatuh sakit" Vitorie hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Tak lama kemudian terlihat James, Rose, Scorpius, serta Fred datang ke Hospital Wings setelah sebelumnya mereka meneruskan hukuman mereka.

"bagaimana keadaan Al, Vicky?" James sangat khawatir melihat keadaan adiknya.

"Al tidak kenapa-kenapa, James. Hanya butuh istirahat dan makan pasti akan pulih lagi. Madam Pomfrey menyuruh Al untuk nginep di Hospital Wings untuk malam ini. Kalian sudah makan?" semuanya pun menggeleng. Albus pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"James, mau makan" Albus pun mengeluh kepada kakaknya karena lapar dan meminta makanan. James pun keluar dan pergi menuju Madam Pomfrey dan mengatakan bahwa Albus lapar. Tak lama Madam Pomfrey membawakan makanan untuk Albus. Ia pun disuapi oleh James.

"kamu sudah makan sama minum ramuannya, Ted?" Teddy pun hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Victorie dengan anggukan.

"pelan pelan, Al. sorry aku lupa kalau kamu punya penyakit Maag" James yang sedang menyuapi adiknya itu meminta maaf karena ia lupa dan tidak sadar bahwa adiknya mempunyai penyakit Maag. Albus pun hanya menanggapi ucapan kakaknya dengan aggukan.

Ketika jam 7 kurang Victorie pun izin kepada saudara saudaranya yang lain bahwa ia akan ada kelas Sejarah Sihir yang membosankan karena diajar oleh Professor Binns. Satu satunya hantu yang menjadi guru di Hogwarts. Rose, Scorpius, serta Fred pun izin karena mau mengerjakan tugas yang juga merupakan hukuman mereka. Sementara James masih setia disamping adiknya yang sudah tertidur kembali.

"kamu tidak kembali ke asrama, James? Ada tugas apa tidak?" James hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hampir menangis melihat keadaan adiknya. Ini pertama kalinya James menangis.

James pun beranjak dari samping tempat tidur Albus menuju kearah Madam Pomfrey dan meminta izin supaya ia bisa menginap di Hospital Wings untuk menjaga adiknya juga kakaknya. Teddy yang melihatnya pun heran.

"Madam, saya boleh ya menginap di Hospital Wings. Please, Madam. Untuk menjaga Al juga Teddy. James mohon, Madam" Madam Pomfrey tidak bisa apa apa. Ia mengerti jika melihat saudara yang kita sayangi sakit. Pasti kita semua merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh James.

"baiklah, tapi kalau kamu masih ada kelas ke kelas kamu dulu jangan sampai dihukum lagi" James pun berterima kasih kepada Madam Pomfrey karena ia diberi izin. Ia juga mengatakan jika hari itu ia hanya ada kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam pada jam 1 siang tadi. James pun langsung kembali menuju kesamping kasur Albus dan Teddy. Albus dan Teddy ditempatkan bersampingan.

"kenapa, James?"

"tadi minta izin sama Madam Pomfrey supaya di izinin menginap di Hospital Wings untuk jagain Albus sama kamu, Ted. Akhirnya di izinin" James pun menceritakan hal tersebut kepada kakak angkatnya.

"ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kamu juga sudah tidak ada kelas lagi. Al kapan keluarnya?"

"kata Madam Pomfrey besok sekitar jam 1 siang"

"kalau aku? Ditanya tidak tadi?" James pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar tanda ia lupa menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Oke. Al doang yang ditanyain. Al doang yang diperhatikan" Teddy pun membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi James

"Yah, Ted jangan ngambek begitu. Aku kan lupa" James pun menggoyangkan tubuh Teddy

"siapa yang marah sama kamu? Siapa yang mengambek sama kamu? Jangan geer, James. Aku mau tidur. Sudah mengantuk" James pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mengetahui kakaknya itu hanya mengerjai dirinya saja.

Melihat kedua saudaranya yang lain sudah tidur. Ia pun ikut tidur disamping Albus. Ia pun juga mengenggam tangan Albus kalau kalau adiknya itu membutuhkan bantuannya. Keesokan harinya ketika jam 1 siang Albus sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke asrama dengan catatan jangan lupa makan. Dua hari kemudian Teddy pun menyusul karena ia sudah merasa baikan dan sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari Hospital Wings.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	12. Chapter 12

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 12**

 **xxXxx**

Tak terasa, kini Hogwarts sudah berada di akhir tahun. Teddy dan Victorie pun sudah dinyatakan lulus. Baik Teddy maupun Victorie mendapatkan Outstanding di semua pelajaran. Ketika mengetahui hal tersebut baik Ginny dan Harry ataupun Bill dan Fleur semuanya bangga dengan prestasi Teddy dan Victorie yang mendapatkan nilai Outstanding di semua pelajaran. Bahkan, Hermione bangga dengan keponakan keponakannya. Sejak dulu Hermione dan Ron sudah menganggap Teddy sebagai keponakan mereka sendiri. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

Sebelum semua murid pulang kerumah mereka menyantap sarapan di Aula Besar dan mendengarkan pengumuman dari Professor McGonagall selaku kepala sekolah. Kini Albus dan Scorpius duduk di meja Slytherin yang biasanya duduk di meja Gryffindor bersama dengan saudara saudaranya yang lain karena Albus meminta Scorpius menemaninya makan di meja Gryffindor. Kini semua murid harus duduk di meja masing masing asrama.

"baik. Professor ada beberapa pengumuman sebelum kalian pulang. Terutama untuk murid tahun ke 7. Selamat. Semua tahun ke 7 lulus dengan nilai NEWT yang memuaskan. Untuk Teddy Lupin dan Victorie Weasley. Selamat. Kalian berada di peringkat paling atas. Kalian mendapatkan Outstanding di semua pelajaran" mendengar pengumuman dari Professor McGonagall membuat Teddy dan Victorie senang. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan mendaptakn nilai sempurna. Yang selalu mereka bayangkan ada lulus dari Hogwarts tanpa harus mendapatkan peringkat paling tinggi dengan nilai sempurna. Saudara saudaranya yang lain pun kaget serta senang dengan pencapaian Victorie dan Teddy.

"selain itu saya juga akan mengumumkan poin dari setiap asrama. Ditempat keempat Hufflepuff dengan 325 poin, ditempat ketiga ada Ravenclaw dengan 495 poin, ditempat kedua ada Gryffindor dengan 930 poin, dan ditemapt pertama selamat kepada Slyterin yang mendapatkan 995 poin. Wow hampir mencapai angka 1000. Pertama kalinya Slyterin memenangkan piala asrama dengan poin yang sangat tinggi" Professor McGonagall bangga dengan peningkatan asrama Slyterin.

Setelah semua murid selesai sarapan dan Professor McGonagall sudah selesai memberikan pengumumannya para murid pun langsung bergegas menuju stasiun Hogsmade. Tak lupa barang barang bawaan serta peliharaan mereka terutama burung hantu tak lupa mereka bawa. Teddy, Victorie, James, Fred, Rose, Albus serta Scorpius duduk di satu kompartemen yang sama. Mereka berangkat dari stasiun Hogsmade pada pukul 8 pagi. Dipastikan kereta tiba di stasiun King Cross peron 9 ¾ pada pukul 4 sore. Bertepatan pula dengan pulangnya Harry dan Ron dari kantor mereka. Ginny, Harry serta Lily menjemput James, Albus dan Teddy. Ron, Hermione serta Hugo menjemput Rose. Bill, Fleur, Dominique serta Louis menjemput Victorie. George, Angelina serta Roxanne menjemput Fred. Draco dan Astoria menjemput Scorpius.

Mereka semua pun langsung menuju rumah mereka masing masing untuk beristirahat karena perjalanan yang panjang. Harry dan Ginny beserta keempat anak mereka langsung pulang ke rumah mereka. Teddy, James, dan Albus langsung naik ke kamar mereka masing masing dan membiarkan bawaan mereka berada di depan kamar Harry dan Ginny yang memang berada di lantai 1 sedangkan kamar anak anak mereka berada di lantai 2. Ginny heran melihat tingkah laku anak anak mereka. Terutama Teddy. Sudah lulus tapi kelakuannya tidak pernah berubah. Terpaksa ia yang membereskan barang barang bawaan Teddy, James, dan Albus. Sedangkan hewan hewan sengaja di taruh di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Begitu sampai dirumah Lily langsung menuju ruang keluarga dan menonton televisi. Sedangkan Harry memasak untuk makan malam menggantikan Ginny yang sedang membereskan barang barang bawaan anak anak mereka.

Jam makan malam sudah tiba. Harry sendirian memasak makan malam untuk keluarganya. Setelah istirahat dan membersihkan diri Teddy, James, serta Albus turun kebawah menuju ruang makan. Ginny pun menghentikan sejenak membereskan barang ketiga anaknya , Lily pun langsung menuju ruang makan dan meninggalkan acara Televisi nya.

"bagaimana dengan nilai nilai kalian?" di tengah makan malam mereka Harry membuka suara dan menanyakan nilai nilai anak anaknya

"bagus bagus, Dad. Bahkan Teddy mendapatkan nilai Outstanding di semua pelajaran pada ujian NEWT" mendengar penjelasan Albus mata Harry dan Ginny melotot dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada anak angkat mereka.

"selamat, sayang. Mommy sama Daddy bangga sama kamu. Kalau saja Remus sama Tonks masih hidup mereka pasti lebih bangga lagi sama kamu. Dad yakin di alam sana Remus sama Tonks pasti bangga akan prestasi yang kamu raih. Selamat, sayang" Teddy hampir menitikan air mata ketika Harry menyebutkan nama mendiang orang tuanya. Harry pun menghiburnya.

"biarkan mereka tenang di alam sana, sayang. Seperti kata Dad tadi. Mereka pasti bangga dengan prestasi yang kamu raih" Harry pun mulai menghiburnya dan membelai puncak kepalanya.

Harry dan Ginny memang sudah sering bercerita tentang kedua orang tuanya ketika mereka masih hidup. Seperti apa sifat dan sikap mereka. Pekerjaan mereka apa saja. apakah mereka bangga dan sayang kepadanya. Harry sempat menceritakan bahwa ditahun ketiganya di Hogwarts Remus Lupin merupakan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, namun di akhir tahun ajaran ia mengundurkan diri karena diketahui oleh orang lain bahwa dirinya adalah manusia serigala. Sedangkan Nymphadora Tonks adalah seorang Auror. Teddy pun bangga mempunyai orang tua seperti mereka. Ia bangga dengan pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia pun bangga karena kedua orang tuanya tidak meninggal dengan sia sia. Mereka berdua meninggal demi mengalahkan penyihir hitam.

Setelah selesai makan malam Harry dan Ginny membersihkan meja makan. Teddy, James, dan Albus pun membereskan barang bawaan mereka yang sebelumnya sempat di bereskan oleh Ginny. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing mereka semua langsung menuju ruang keluarga menyusul Lily yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di depan TV.

"Lils, tidak ada film lain apa. Kamu sudah gede juga. Film yang ditonton itu terus" James protes karena Lily menonton film yang disajikan untuk anak kecil. Pasalnya yang Lily tonton adalah film Barbie. Film yang tidak pernah James, Teddy ataupun Albus suka. Namun, Teddy dan Albus selalu berusaha menemani Lily untuk menonton film tersebut. Pasalnya Barbie merupakan film kesukaan Lily. Berbeda dengan James yang tidak akan pernah mau menemani Lily kalau film yang ditonton adalah Barbie

"tapi, ini film kesukaan aku, James"

"sudah kenapa, James. Mengalah sama adiknya. Biarkan Lily menonton Barbie. Kamu sebagai kakak seharusnya mengalah sama adik adik kamu. Tidak malu apa kamu sama Al. dia saja bisa mengalah dan mau menemani Lily menonton film Barbie. Kamu justru menyuruh Lily mengganti channel atau acaranya" kembali Teddy menceramahi James yang tidak mau mengalah kepada Lily. Padahal Lily adalah adiknya. Satu satunya adik perempuannya. Walaupun begitu, James tetap sayang dengan Lily.

James pun menengok ke arah ayahnya dan mencari pembelaan dari ayahnya agar bisa membelanya dari Teddy.

"Teddy benar, sayang. Kamu seharusnya mengalah sama adikmu"

"yang anak kandungnya Dad siapa sih? James apa Teddy? Selalu saja Teddy yang Dad bela. James tidak pernah Dad bela. Apa jangan jangan James hanya anak buangan" emosi James sudah tidak terkendali ketika ayahnya membela Teddy daripada dirinya. Kesabaran Ginny pun sudah diambang batas

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. Jaga ucapan kamu. Walaupun Teddy kakak angkat kamu dia tetap kakak kamu. Kalau kamu sakit sedangkan hanya Teddy yang ada dirumah siapa yang akan mengurus kamu. Siapa yang khawatir terhadap keadaan kamu. Teddy yang paling khawatir dibandingkan Dad sama Mom ketika kamu, Albus, ataupun Lily sakit. Siapa juga yang selalu setia mengajarkan kamu pelajaran yang tidak kamu mengerti? Teddy, kan?" habis habisan Ginny menceramahi James karena tingkah lakunya. Padahal sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts.

James pun langsung naik keatas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berpendapat bahwa kedua orang tuanya lebih sayang kepada Teddy yang hanya anak angkat mereka dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang merupakan anak kandung mereka. Ia sampai berpikir bahwa kedua orang tuanya hanya sayang sama Teddy, Albus serta Lily dan ia tidak pernah disayang dan tidak pernah dianggap sebagai anak. Ginny pun juga selalu keras jika sudah memarahi anak anaknya terutama James. Karena diantara keempat anaknya hanya James lah yang susah diatur, susah dinasihati dan yang paling jahil juga.

"biar Teddy saja yang menenangkan James. Kalian bertiga menemani Lily nonton Televisi saja. Maaf Lily acara nonton kamu jadi terganggu" Teddy pun izin untuk menenangkan hati James dan meminta maaf kepada Lily bahwa acara menontonnya sempat terganggu. Lily hanya menggelengkan kepala menanggapi kakaknya. Ia pun juga tersenyum menanggapi kakaknya.

Teddy pun langsung menuju ke kamar James yang letaknya berada di depan kamarnya. Teddy mengetuk pintu kamar James terlebih dahulu baru ia masuk. Ia pun mencoba menenangkan James.

"James kamu jangan seperti itu. Kasihan Mommy. Dia pasti capek mengurus kita berempat. Apalagi setelah nenek andormeda sama orang tua aku meninggal aku kan langsung tinggal bersama Daddy Harry yang waktu itu belum menikah. Bahkan sebelum Mommy sama Daddy nikah mereka sudah mengurus aku yang waktu itu masih nakal. Jangan ulangi lagi ya, sayang. Kamu tidak kasihan sama Mommy. Kalau masalah film yang ditonton Lily. Biarlah dia menonton acara kesukaannya. Dia pasti ingin menonton film tersebut. Kalau kamu mau ganti film bilang baik baik sama Lily tidak dengan cara seperti itu" Teddy pun menasehati adiknya itu sembari mengusap punggung adiknya karena James tidur telengkup. James pun hanya bisa diam ketika mendengarkan penjelasan dari Teddy. Lalu ia pun menengok kearah Teddy yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"minta maaf sama Mommy, ya. Kasihan dia. Jangan membuat Mommy marah marah terus menerus ya. Kamu juga jangan membuat kekacauan sampai sampai Mommy turun tangan. Gabung sama yang lainnya yuk" James pun langsung memeluk kakak angkatnya itu dan mengucapkan berkali kali kata maaf. Ia pun turun ke ruang keluarga yang disusul oleh Teddy. Sesampainya ia langsung meminta maaf kepada Ginny dan juga Lily.

Kembali mereka sekeluarga menonton Televisi kembali. Setelah acara yang Lily tonton selesai Lily menyerahkan remote Tv kearah James. Ia berpikir bahwa James ingin menonton acara yang lainnya.

"James, aku tahu kamu bosan menonton film yang aku sukai terus menerus ketika aku berada di depan Televisi. Filmnya sudah selesai. Kamu boleh menggantinya" James pun hanya melihat kearah Teddy yang menganggukan kepala.

James pun mengambil remote yang ada ditangan adiknya itu dan mengganti Channel Tv dengan acara kesukaannya. Tak lupa ia pun memeluk adiknya tanda terima kasih dan tanda minta maaf karena sudah seenaknya saja bersikap kepadanya. Lily hanya tersenyum menanggapi kakaknya. Harry dan Ginny yang melihatnya tidak dapat menahan senyuman mereka.

Setelah selesai dengan acara menonton mereka, mereka semua beranjak dari ruang keluarga dan langsung menuju ke kamar mereka masing masing dan beristirahat. Walaupun malam ini ada masalah sedikit dengan James tapi semua itu sudah teratasi berkat Teddy. Teddy selalu bisa menenangkan hati orang orang yang sedang marah. Ia pun juga pintar dalam memberikan nasihat kepada orang orang.

Harry dan Ginny sudah bangun sejak jam 5 pagi. Namun, keempat anaknya masih bertengkar dengan bantal dan guling mereka masing masing ditempat tidur. Jam 5 kurang tadi Albus sempat bangun dan olahraga pagi bersama Harry namun begitu sampai dirumah ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan menutup matanya kembali karena masih terasa berat bahkan ketika olahraga tadi pagi pun ia terus menerus menguap. Teddy pun yang biasanya bangun pagi kini masih belum bangun juga.

Di dapur Harry dan Ginny sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuk keempat anak mereka. Sekitar jam setengah 7 mereka sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan dan mulai membangunkan anak anak mereka yang masih berada di tempat tidur. Ginny yang kedapatan membangunkan James harus meminta bantuan Harry dan Teddy yang saat itu sudah bangun untuk membangunkan James. Memang diantara saudara saudaranya yang lain James lah yang paling susah bangun.

Jam 6 tepat keluarga Potter sudah berada di meja makan untuk memulai acara sarapan mereka. Harry pun sudah rapi untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Teddy, kamu kan sudah lulus, nak. Sudah berpikir mau kerja dimana, sayang?" Harry pun menegur Teddy yang sudah lulus dan menanyakan tempat kerja yang ia inginkan.

"Teddy masih bingung, Dad. Ada 2 pilihan. Antara kerja jadi Auror seperti Daddy atau meneruskan kuliah di dunia Muggle" Ginny dan Harry kaget ketika mengetahui Teddy yang ingin melanjutkan kuliah di dunia Muggle

"kalau kamu mau melanjutkan kuliah kamu mau menagmbil jurusan apa, sayang?"

"kalau niat aku mau mengambil jurusan Psikologi. Itu pun kalau di izinin sama Daddy dan Mommy. Aku juga nanti setelah lulus kuliah rencananya ingin kerja di dunia Muggle" Harry pun hanya tersenyum mendengar keinginan anak angkatnya

"apapun pilihan kamu Daddy sama Mommy pasti dukung selagi itu masih hal yang positive" Teddy pun senang mendengar ucapan ayah angkatnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan Harry pun pamit untuk berangkat bekerja. Albus, James serta Lily sudah duduk di depan Tv. Teddy pun membantu Ginny yang sedang membereskan meja makan setelah dipakai sarapan. Ia pun membantu Ginny mencuci piring, gelas, dan peralatan makan lainnya yang baru saja dipakai.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	13. Chapter 13

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 13**

 **xxXxx**

Tengah malam ketika tengah tertidur Teddy mendengar suara burung hantu yang datang. Ia pun membuka jendela kamarnya. Ternyata itu surat dari Hogwarts. Disana tertulis bahwa Professor McGonagall menawarkan kepada dirinya untuk kembali lagi tahu ajaran berikutnya ke Hogwarts sebagai guru Transfigurasi yang baru bersama dengan Victorie sebagai guru mantra yang baru. Ia pun langsung mengambil perkamen yang ada dikamarnya lalu membalas surat dari Professor McGonagall bahwa ia akan menerima tawaran tersebut. Ia juga memberitahu kalau ia berniat meneruskan pendidikannya dibangku kuliah di dunia Muggle. Ia pun memberitahukan kepada Professor McGonagall kalau ia akan menjadi guru Transfigurasi sekaligus meneruskan pendidikannya didunia Muggle. Teddy pun langsung mengirimkan balasan tersebut kepada Professor McGonagall. Sementara waktu ia tidak akan memberitahukan berita tersebut kepada adik adiknya yang lain dan juga kepada Harry dan Ginny.

Sementara itu Victorie juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ia mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts. Lebih tepatnya Professor McGonagall menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi guru Mantra di Hogwarts pada tahun berikutnya. Ia pun terlihat binggung. Disatu sisi ia ingin sekali menerima tawaran yang diberikan oleh Professor McGonagall disisi lain ia juga berencana meneruskan pendidikannya di bangku kuliah di dunia Muggle dan berencana mengambil jurusan arsitek. Ia pun Langsung membalas surat tersebut kepada Professor McGonagall ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menerima tawaran menjadi guru Mantra di Hogwarts. Ia juga berkata bahwa ia juga ingin meneruskan pendidikannya dibangku kuliah didunia Muggle dan mengambil jurusan arsitek. Ia juga mengatakan kalau ia akan bekerja di Hogswarts sebagai guru mantra sekaligus menempuh pendidikan di dunia Muggle.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Potter ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat mereka semua sudah siap di meja makan dan akan menyantap sarapan.

"kalian semua semalam mendengar ada suara burung hantu apa tidak? Kedengarannya dari arah kamarnya Teddy. Kamu mendenger apa tidak, Ted?" Albus yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Teddy pun langsung menanyakan perihal suara burung hantu tersebut. Teddy pun langsung terkejut mendengar penuturan dari adiknya itu.

"aku tidak mendenger suarapa apapun, Al. apalagi suara burung hantu"

"tadi pagi kamu menemukan surat apa tidak? Mungkin burung hantu itu meninggalkan suratnya kali" Teddy pun kembali menggelengkan kepala. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan hal bahagia tersebut dari keluarganya. Belum saatnya ia memberitahu keluarganya. Biarlah ini menjadi surprise untuk keluarganya.

"Daddy, Mommy. Aku hari ini ada rencana mau mencari universitas. Aku sudah mantap untuk melanjutkan kuliah didunia Muggle" kedua orangtuanya pun menyanggupi. Harry pun memberikan kunci mobilnya. Harry pun merasa tenang. Lagipula Teddy sudah bisa mengendarai mobil dan sudah mendapatkan SIM untuk berkendara.

"kamu sudah yakin mau mengambil jurusan psikologi, sayang?"

"yakin, ma. Hari ini rencananya mau minta brosur brosur dahulu. Victorie juga katanya mau melanjutkan pendidikannya di dunia Muggle. Tapi dia mau mengambil arsitek"

"pasangan yang serasi" selesai mengucapkan kata tersebut James pun mendapatkan pelototan dari Teddy.

"nanti mencari universitasnya bersama Victorie?"

"iya, Mom. Nanti Victorie juga akan kesini menggunakan jaringan Floo"

"kalau begitu hati-hati, sayang. Jangan mengebut, ya" nasihat Ginny hanya ditanggapi Teddy dengan mengangkat kedua jempolnya tanda setuju.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Seperti biasanya, setelah selesai sarapan Harry langsung berpamitan kepada istri dan keempat anaknya untuk pergi ke kantornya. Teddy membantu Ginnya membersihkan meja makan dan peralatan makan yang dipakainya pada saat sarapan sekalian menunggu Victorie datang. James dan Albus sudah duduk didepan Televisi menemani Lily yang sedang menonton Televisi. Setelah perdebatan tempo hari setelah James dinasehati oleh Teddy, James tidak pernah lagi menyinggung acara Televisi yang ditonton oleh Lily. Itu kehendak Lily untuk menonton film apa saja.

Setelah selesai membersihkan meja makan dan peralatan makan Ginny dibantu oleh Teddy untuk membersihkan rumah.

"sayang, kamu nonton Televisi saja bersma adik adik kamu atau kamu ajak adik adik kamu bermain. Biar Mommy saja yang membersihkan rumah" Teddy hanya menggelengkan kepala menanggapi ucapan ibunya.

"No, Mom. Masa iya Teddy enak enakan nonton Televisi sedangkan Mommy membersihkan rumah sendiri. Walaupun Teddy tahu Mommy sama Daddy udah menganggap Teddy sebagai anak kalian sendiri. Tapi membantu Mommy atau Daddy itu adalah tanda terima kasih Teddy terhadap Mommy sama Daddy karena sudah mau merawat Teddy dan sudah mau menganggap Teddy anak kalian. Walaupun itu hanyalah amanat dari orang tua Teddy tapi Teddy berterima kasih sama kalian"

"tanpa Remus dan Tonks yang minta kita pasti akan merawat kamu kita pasti akan menjaga kamu selain karena Remus adalah sahabat ayah dari Daddy kamu kami juga sudah sayang sama kamu, dear. Main mainlah sama adik adik kamu. Biar Mommy saja yang membereskan rumah" Teddy tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Ia kemudian menyusul adik adiknya yang sedang asyik menonton televisi.

Sementara itu di kediaman Bill dan Fleur mereka kini sedang sarapan. Victorie mengatakan bahwa semalam di tengah malam ia mendapatkan surat dari Professor McGonagall. Victorie mengatakan bahwa Professor McGonagall menawarkan kepadanya agar mengajar di Hogswarts sebagai guru Mantra. Ia juga menyampaikkan jika ia juga akan meneruskan pendidikannya dibangku kuliah di dunia Muggle. Ia pun juga menyampaikan kepada kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia akan mengajar di Hogswarts sekaligus menempuh pendidikannya di dunia Muggle.

"Mom, Dad semalam Vicky dapat surat dari Professor McGonagall" Bill dan Fleur heran karena anaknya sudah lulus namun masih mendapatkan surat dari Professor McGonagall sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts

"Professor McGonagall menawarkan kepada Vicky untuk jadi guru mantra yang baru menggantikan Professor Flitwick. Vicky menerimanya, Dad, Mom. Apakah kalian setuju dengan keputusan Vicky" Bill dan Fleur sangat bangga kepada Victorie karena ia baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts, namun dirinya sudah ditawari menjadi guru di Hogwarts

"kami setuju dengan keputusanmu, sayang. Asalkan itu masih dijalur yang benar"

"dear, sepertinya tahun depan tugasmu bukan hanya sebagai guru saja. Ingat tahun depan Dominique, Molly dan Roxanne memulai tahun pertama mereka. Albus dan Rose sudah ditahun kedua. Fred dan James ditahun ketiga. Intinya ada 7 saudara kamu yang masih sekolah di Hogwarts. Kamu harus mengawasi mereka selain kewajibanmu mengajar. Terutama kamu harus mengawasi Fred dan James agar tidak berbuat kekacauan. Ingat, Vicky mereka berdua sering membuat kekacauan di The Burrow, dirumah mereka berdua. Bahkan James sering membuat kekacauan di rumah Uncle Dudley dan Grandpa Vernon, Vicky" Victorie hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan ceramah dari ibunya.

"oh iya, mom. Selain menjadi guru mantra di Hogswarts Vicky juga berencana ingin meneruskan pendidikan Vicky didunia Muggle. Vicky akan melanjutkan ke jenjang perkuliahan dan mengambil jurusan Arsitek. Vicky juga sudah memberitahu Professor McGonagall bahwa Vicky akan menjadi guru mantra sekaligus menempuh pendidikan Vicky di dunia Muggle" Billy dan Fleur pun kaget mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak tertua mereka.

"kamu yakin, saying. Apa kamu bisa membagi waktu?"

"yakin, ma. Aku kuliah akan mengambil jam pagi. Kemungkinan perkuliahan selesai sampai jam 12 atau jam 1. Setelah itu aku juga akan mengajar. Teddy juga sama kok seperti Vicky ia juga ditawarkan sebagai guru Transfigurasi di Hogswarts sekaligus menempuh pendidikan perkuliahan di jurusan Psikologi. Rencananya hari ini aku sama Teddy mau mencari universitas yang bagus. Nanti aku akan pergi ke rumah Teddy menggunakan jaringan Floo"

"yasudah kalau kamu yakin Mommy sama Daddy bisa berbuat apa. Asalkan Mommy sama Daddy bisa memegang janjimu itu. Dan untuk nanti hati hati" Victorie pun mengangkat kedua jempolnya tanda setuju.

Setelah sarapan Bill pun pamit kepada istri dan anak anaknya untuk pergi bekerja. Fleur serta Victorie dan Dominique membersihkan meja makan dan peralatan makan yang telah mereka gunakan. Sedangkan Louis, adik dari Victorie yang paling kecil sudah berlari keluar rumah menikmati segarnya udara dipagi hari.

Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi Victorie sudah bersiap akan pergi bersama dengan Teddy untuk mencari universitas yang bagus. Victorie pun segera pergi kerumah Teddy dengan jaringan Floo tersebut. Sesampainya dirumah Teddy mereka pun langsung pergi untuk mencari cari universitas yang cocok untuk mereka.

Sekitar jam 2 siang mereka berdua sudah kembali ke kediaman keluarga Potter. Ada sekitar 15 brosur yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka berdua pun binggung untuk memilih universitas yang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat mereka menempuh pendidikan sehingga Ginny pun harus membantu mereka memilihkan unversitas yang cocok juga yang bagus untuk dijadikan tempat anak dan keponakannya menempuh pendidikan nantinya.

"universitas ini kalau tidak salah dekat dengan rumah Duddley sama Catherine. Disini juga ada tersedia jurusan Arsitek dan Psikologi kan? Kenapa tidak mengambil yang ini saja" ujar Ginny sambil memperlihatkan salah satu brosur universitas yang menurutnya bagus juga letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Duddley dan Catherine.

"boleh juga sepertinya, Aunty. Jaraknya dari rumah Uncle Duddley sama Aunty Catherine berapa kilometer, Aunty?"

"kalau tidak salah sekitar 3,5 kilometer, sayang"

"bagaimana, Ted? Mau mengambil yang itu saja"

"ya sudah ambil saja yang ini, Vic. Besok kita langsung saja mendaftar. Lagipula setelah kuliah selesai kita bisa istirahat dirumah Uncle Duddley dan Aunty Catherine. Kita juga kan bisa berangkat dari rumah mereka. Dirumah mereka juga sudah dipasang jaringan Floo kan sama Daddy. Jadi kita bisa menggunakan Jaringan Floo dari Hogswarts langsung kerumah mereka"

"ide yang bagus"

"ya sudah jadi pilihan kita di universitas yang ini?" Teddy pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dahulu, ya. Besok aku kesini lagi sekitar jam 10 pagi. Kita langsung daftar"

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	14. Chapter 14

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 14**

 **xxXxx**

Sesuai dengan janjinya bersama Victorie hari ini pun Teddy akan pergi ke universitas dekat dengan rumah paman dan bibinya di dunia Muggle. Sebelum berangkat bekerja Harry pun sudah memberikan Teddy uang saku untuk membayar biaya pendaftaran. Jam 10 pagi pun Victorie juga sudah berada di kediaman keluarga Potter. Pagi tadi setelah sarapan Bill sempat mengantar Victorie ke Gringotts Bank untuk menukarkan uangnya dengan Uang Muggle mengingat ia juga bekerja di Bank Gringotts. Ia pun memberikan uangnya tersebut kepada Victorie untuk membayar biaya pendaftaran.

Teddy pun langsung melajukan mobilnya ke universitas tempat ia akan menempuh pendidikannya bersama dengan Victorie nantinya. Kata ayahnya juga universitas tersebut tempat Duddley dan Catherine menempuh pendidikannya dan dimana mereka berdua bertemu. Harry pun bercerita bahwa universitas tersebut universitas paling bagus dan paling berprestasi di kota London sehingga baik Teddy maupun Victorie tidak meragukan universitas tersebut.

Sesampainya mereka di universitas tersebut mereka berdua pun langsung saja mendaftarkan diri mereka sebagai mahasiswa ditempat tersebut. Lumayan lama proses pendaftaran ditempat tersebut mengingat banyak orang yang mendaftarkan diri mereka ke universitas tersebut mengingat universitas tersebut merupakan universitas paling berprestasi di London sehingga tidak diragukan lagi kalau banyak orang yang mau menjadi salah satu mahasiswanya. Bahkan banyak pendaftar dari luar kota dan juga luar negeri.

Jam 3 sore mereka berdua baru selesai mendaftar di universitas tersebut. Merasa lapar Teddy pun mengajak Victorie jalan jalan ke Mall sekalian juga berbelanja beberapa barang disana. Sesampainya di Mall mereka berdua langsung menuju salah satu Café yang tersedia di Mall tersebut. Begitu pesanan mereka datang mereka berdua pun langsung memakannya dengan lahap mengingat makanan yang mereka makan adalah makanan ketika sarapan tadi pagi dan mereka berdua pun belum makan siang sehingga wajar jika mereka berdua merasakan lapar.

Setelah dari Café Teddy pun mengajak Victorie ketoko buku. Ditoko buku tersebut Teddy membeli buku yang berkaitan dengan Psikologi begitupula dengan Victorie yang membeli berbagai macam buku tentang Arsitek. Selain buku buku yang berkaitan dengan Psikologi dan Arsitek mereka berdua pun membeli buku lainnya seperti Teddy yang membeli buku Komik dan Novel serta Victorie yang memebeli berbagai macam buku resep yang akan dicobanya dirumah.

Setelah dari toko buku Victorie pun mengajak Teddy ke supermarket yang tersedia di Mall tersebut. Ia ingin mencoba masakan yang ada disalah satu buku resep yang tadi ia beli dan ia juga membeli bahan bahan yang tertulis dibuku resep tersebut. Sekitar jam 7 malam mereka berdua baru keluar dari Mall. Teddy pun langsung melajukan mobilnya kembali ke rumah. Dirumah kedua orangtuanya serta ketiga adiknya sudah menunggu mereka berdua. Bahkan Fleur, Bill, dan kedua adik Victorie terlihat dikediaman keluarga Potter.

"kalian ini kemana saja? Jam segini kalian baru sampai rumah"

"Mommy tadi itu pendaftarannya lama sekali. Yang mendaftar banyak. Bahkan ada pendaftar yang dari luar negeri juga"

"dan kalian baru keluar dari kampus?" Teddy dan Victorie pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu kenapa kalian baru pulang jam segini" Victoried an Teddy pun menunjukkan kantung belanja mereka dan sambil tersenyum kearah mereka sambil berkata "kami habis keliling, Mall" yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam Ginny dan Fleur.

"oke Karena sekarang sudah malam sekarang waktunya pulang, Victorie" mereka berlima pun kembali kerumah mereka dengan menggunakan Jaringan Floo. Fleur dan Bill pun membantu membawakan belanjaan Victorie yang lumayan banyak.

Sesampainya dirumah Victorie pun menunjukkan kepada ibunya jika dia tadi membeli buku resep dan akan membuat salah masakan yang tertera di buku resep tersebut yang hanya diangguki oleh Fleur yang sepertinya juga merasa tertarik dengan buku resep yang dibeli oleh anaknya.

"besok kita bikin resep ini saja ya, Mom"

"oke. Sekarang kamu mandi sana. Seharian berkeliling di dunia Muggle" setelah ditegur oleh sang ibu Victorie pun langsung pergi keatas tempat dimana kamarnya berada dan langsung pergi mandi.

Hari ke hari berlalu semakin cepat. Tak tersasa hari ini merupakan H-10 untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Keluarga Potter berencana pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli keperluan James dan Albus. Mereka akan membeli buku buku tahun ketiga untuk James serta buku buku tahun kedua untuk Albus.

Kini, keluarga Potter tengah menikmati sarapan sebelum mereka pergi ke Diagon Alley. Sebentar lagi Professor McGonagall akan mengirimkan daftar buku yang akan mereka beli. Tak selang berapa lama burung milik Professor McGonagall mengirimkan daftar buku yang akan dibeli James dan Albus. Harry heran karena Professor McGonagall juga mengirimkan daftar buku untuk Teddy, yaitu Daftar Buku Mengajar Guru Transfigurasi.

"Teddy, bisa kamu jelaskann kepada Daddy sama Mommy kenapa Professor McGonagall memberikan Daftar Buku Mengajar Guru Transfigurasi?" Harry pun langsung bertanya karena kebingungan.

"yes, Dad. Professor McGonagall pernah menawarkan Teddy untuk menjadi Guru Transfigurasi setelah Teddy lulus. Teddy menerimanya dan Teddy juga pernah bilang kepada Professor McGonagall kalau Teddy akan mengajar di Hogswarts sekaligus menempuh pendidikan di dunia Muggle, Dad"

"apa kamu yakin, dear. Kamu bisa membagi waktunya? Dan kenapa Mommy sama Daddy tidak pernah dikasih tahu kalau kamu mendapatkan tawaran tersebut"

"Teddy yakin, Mommy. Teddy mengambil perkuliahan di jam pagi, Mommy. Sekitar jam 12 sampai jam 1 juga perkuliahan sudah selesai. Setelah jam segitu Teddy akan meneruskan untuk mengajar Transfigurasi. Dan kenapa Teddy tidak pernah bilang masalah ini kepada Mommy dama Daddy ya, kalau bilang kan bukan surprise, Mom" Ginny kaget ternyata Teddy mengerjai dirinya.

"oh, surprise ya. Ini nih surprise" Ginny bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Teddy yang langsung ia kelitiki hingga kegelian.

Baik Harry maupun Ginny menerima saja apa yang menjadi keputusan Teddy dan jalan seperti apa yang akan diambil oleh Teddy selama Teddy bisa menjalankannya. Teddy juga bercerita kalau Victorie juga akan menjadi guru Mantra di Hogswarts yang menggantikan Professor Flitwick.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka pun langsung menuju ke Diagon Alley menggunakan jaringan Floo. Sebelum menuju ke Flourish & Blotts keluarga Potter terlebih dahulu pergi menuju Gringotts Bank untuk mengambil beberapa Galloen yang dibutuhkan untuk membeli beberapa buku untuk Albus dan James serta untuk Teddy untuk keperluan mengajarnya.

Di Gringotts Bank mereka bertemu dengan Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique serta Louis yang akan membeli keperluan Dominique ditahun pertamanya serta keperluan Victorie untuk mengajar.

Setelah dari Bank Gringotts mereka langsung pergi menuju ke Flourish & Blotts untuk membeli berbagai macam buku yang diperlukan. Setelah selesai membeli buku buku mereka singgah terlebih dahulu di Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour untuk menyantap Ice Cream. Keluarga Potter juga sudah janjian dengan keluarganya Bill dan Fleur disana.

Disana mereka semua membicarakan Victorie Teddy yang akan mengajar di Hogswarts sekaligus menempuh pendidikan mereka di dunia Muggle. Para orangtua sebenarnya khawatir jika Victorie dan Teddy tidak bisa mengatur waktunya. Terutama ketika memeriksa tugas para murid atau bahkan ketika mereka mendapatkan tugas ditempat kuliah mereka. Belum lagi jika mendapatkan tugas berkelompok. Namun mereka berdua sudah terlanjur mendaftar ke universitas mau tidak mau mereka menerimanya saja.

"sebelum kalian mendapatkan surat dari Professor McGonagall apakah kalian sudah saling mengetahui akan hal ini?"

"No, Mom. Sebelumnya kita tidak mengetahui. Setelah surat dari McGonagall datang ditengah malam yang katanya Al mendengar suara burung hantu dari kamar Teddy itu benar. Itu burung hantu Professor McGonagall yang membawa berita tersebut. Setelah Teddy tahu kalau Teddy ditawari jadi guru Transfigurasi Teddy langsung kasih kabar ke Vicky ketika Teddy sama Vicky lagi mencari universitas waktu itu, Mommy kalau Teddy ditawari jadi guru Transfigurasi ternyata Vicky juga ditawari jadi guru Mantra. Hanya itu saja yang Teddy tahu"

"oh, berarti waktu itu ternyata aku tidak salah mendengar dong" Albus langsung cemberut mendengar bahwa Teddy mengatakan bahwa surat dari Professor McGonagall datang bertepatan dengan Albus yang mendengar suara burung hantu dari kamar Teddy.

Tak terasa tanggal 1 September sudah tiba. James dan Fred akan memulai tahun ketiga mereka. Rose, Albus serta Scorpius akan memulai tahun kedua mereka. Sedangkan Dominique, Molly serta Roxanne akan memulai tahun pertama mereka sebagai murid Hogwarts. Sementara itu ini tahun pertama bagi Teddy dan Victorie menjadi guru di Hogwarts setelah tahun lalu mereka lulus dari Hogwarts. Teddy, Victorie, James, Fred, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Dominique, Molly serta Roxanne langsung memasuki kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogswarts. Teddy, James, Albus, Rose, dan Scorpius berada dalam satu kompartemen. Sementara itu Victorie satu kompartemen dengan Fred, Dominique, Molly dan Roxanne. Karena di kereta tersebut tidak menyediakan kompartemen khusus guru sehingga Teddy dan Victorie duduk di kompartemen bersama murid murid yang lain.

Setelah sampai di stasiun Hogsmade mereka semua turun dari kereta. Semua murid kelas satu dibimbing oleh Hagrid yang akan membawa mereka menuju Hogwarts menggunakan perahu. Sementara itu murid kelas dua keatas akan menaiki kereta yang ditarik okeh Thesral. Thesral adalah makhluk kasat mata yang dapat dilihat oleh penyihir yang sudah melihat kematian seseorang. Teddy dan Victorie ikut bersama James, Fred, Rose, Albus, serta Scorpius mengendarai kereta yang ditarik oleh Thesral. Sementara itu Dominique, Molly serta Roxanne dibimbing oleh Hagrid menuju kastil Hogwarts.

Setelah sampai di Aula Besar seluruh murid dari kelas dua hingga kelas tujuh sudah duduk rapi di meja sesuai dengan asrama mereka masing masing. Sementara para murid kelas 1 harus di seleksi terlebih dahulu oleh topi seleksi mereka akan memasuki asrama mana. Dominique, Molly dan Roxanne berada dalam satu asrama, yaitu Gryffindor.

"sebelum kita menyantap makan malam saya akan memberikan beberapa pengumuman. Guru Transfigurasi dan Guru Mantra kita yang dahulu memilih untuk pensiun dari pekerjaannya dan digantikan oleh Guru baru. Guru baru ini masih sangat muda dimana tahun lalu mereka berdua masih sekolah disini sebagai murid tahun terakhir atau tahun ketujuh. Mari kita sambut Professor Teddy Lupin yang akan menjabat sebagai Guru Transfigurasi serta Professor Victorie Weasley yang akan menjabat sebagai Guru Mantra. Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka berdua" seketika Aula Besar penuh dengan tepuk tangan para murid di iringi oleh Teddy dan Victorie yang berdiri lalu duduk setelah tepuk tangan berhenti.

"dan perlu kalian ingat bahwa Professor Weasley dan Professor Lupin juga melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di dunia Muggle yang baru akan dimulai akhir September ini. Maka dari itu pelajaran Mantra dan Transfigurasi akan diajarkan setelah mereka pulang dari perkuliahan mereka. Setelah jam 1 siang pelajaran Mantra dan Transfigurasi baru akan dimulai setiap harinya" Professor McGonagall pun melanjutkan pengumumannya.

"kita juga akan mendapatkan pergantian kepala asrama untuk asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Kepala Asrama Gryffindor adalah Professor Teddy Lupin. Sementara itu Kepala Asrama Slytherin adalah Professor Victorie Weasley" kembali tepuk tangan memenuhi Aula Besar. James, Fred, Rose, Dominique, Molly serta Roxanne senang karena Teddy akan menjadi Kepala Asrama mereka. Albus dan Sorpius juga tak kalah senang karena Victorie juga akan menjadi kepala Asrama Slytherin. Ini baru pertama kalinya lulusan asrama Gryffindor menjadi kepala asrama Slytherin.

Tak hanya itu saja pengumuman yang diberikan oleh Professor McGonagall, banyak sekali pengumuman yang diberikan oleh Professor McGonagall sebelum acara makan malam dimulai. Setelah selesai memberikan pengumuman untuk seluruh murid barulah Professor McGonagall mempersilahkan semua murid untuk makan. Terlihat di meja guru Professor Neville Longbottom bangga kepada Teddy dan Victorie yang sudah menjadi guru di Hogwarts padahal mereka baru lulus tahun lalu. Neville tahu akan kepintaran kedua anak didiknya itu sewaktu mereka masih menjadi muridnya. Neville pun juga bangga ketika tahu Victorie dan Teddy melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di dunia Muggle. Neville percaya jika mereka berdua bisa membagi waktu mereka antara jadwal pendidikan mereka dan jadwal mengajar mereka.

Setelah santap malam bersama para guru dan seluruh murid Hogwarts. Kini saatnya untuk mengistirahatkan badan mereka. Para Prefek membimbing semua murid kelas satu untuk memasuki asrama mereka. Sementara itu murid murid tahun ke dua keatas langsung menuju ke dalam asrama mereka tanpa harus dibimbing oleh Prefek masing masing asrama.

Albus dan Scorpius langsung menuju ke kamar mereka di asrama Slytherin. Mereka membereskan barang barang mereka terlebih dahulu. Mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian mereka dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari yang tersedia. Mereka pun berganti pakaian dan langsung bergegas menuju ke tempat tidur dan menutup mata mereka untuk tidur.

Karena tanggal 2 September bertepatan dengan hari Minggu sehingga mereka masih berlibur dan belum memulai proses belajar mereka. Semua murid kelas tiga akan pergi ke Hogsmade. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka ke Hogsmade mereka akan dibimbing oleh para guru. Murid kelas empat ke atas sudah diperbolehkan ke Hogsmade tanpa dibimbing oleh para guru. Sedangkan untuk murid kelas satu dan kelas dua belum diperbolehkan untuk mengunjungi Hogsmade.

Tugas pertama Victorie dan Teddy sebagai guru adalah membimbing semua murid kelas tiga menuju Hogsmade. Tentunya bukan hanya mereka berdua saja guru yang akan pergi ke Hogsmade. Ada guru guru lain yang akan menemani mereka.

Di Hogsmade Victorie, Teddy, James serta Fred membelikan berbagai macam jajanan untuk saudara saudara mereka yang masih belum diperbolehkan untuk mengunjungi Hogsmade. Mereka juga akan membelikan jajanan pula untuk Scorpius yang masih berada ditahun kedua yang tentunya belum diperbolehkan untuk ke Hogsmade.

Pagi hari setelah sarapan di Aula Besar Albus memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca baca materi yang akan dipelajari besok hari sebelum memulai pelajaran. Merasa iri dengan kakaknya yang sudah bisa ke Hogsmade. Sementara itu di Aula Besar setelah sarapan Rose memanggil Scorpius yang berada di meja Slytherin dan menanyakan Albus ke Scorpius.

"Scorpie, Al kemana?"

"aku tidak tahu, Rose. Tadi setelah selesai sarapan ia izin ke aku pergi sebentar tapi aku tidak tahu kemana. Apa mungkin ia menyelinap ke Hogsmade" Scorpius pun duduk di meja Gryffindor setelah Rose memanggil dirinya dan bertanya kepada dirinya.

"tidak mungkin, Scorp. Menyelinap bukan tipenya Al. dia paling anti untuk menyelinap. Kalaupun ia pasti dia akan kena semprot Teddy" Roxanne menyanggah omongan Scorpius.

"jangan bilang dia ada di perpustakaan" tiba tiba Rose berbicara kemungkinan Albus ada dimana

"mungkin. Itu anak kan rajinnya minta ampun. Tapi prestasi selalu dibawah kamu Rose. Sementara kamuu yang tidak terlalu rajin pintarnya minta ampun" Scorpius pun memberikan spekulasi kepintaran dan kerajinan di antara Rose dan Albus. Saudara saudara Rose yang lain hanya tertawa mendengarkan Spekulasi dari Scorpius.

"apa kalian ketawa" Rose pun mendelik ke arah saudara saudaranya yang lain sambil menatap tajam kearah mereka.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	15. Chapter 15

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 15**

 **xxXxx**

Tanggal 3 September. Hari pertama mereka memulai proses belajar setelah sekian lama berlibur. Albus, Scorpius serta Rose akan ada kelas pada jam 8 pagi. Mereka akan ada kelas Ramuan. Seperti biasa masih Professor Slughorn yang mengajar Ramuan. Semua murid pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan sebelum memulai kegiatan belajar mereka.

Seperti biasa, setelah mereka semua menyantap makan mereka kembali kepada kegiatan mereka masing masing. Bagi murid Hogwarts yang ada kelas jam 8 pagi mereka langsung menuju ke kelas mereka. Sedangkan murid yang baru memulai kelas jam 9 atau jam 10 mereka masih bisa bersantai di Asrama, baca baca buku di perpustakaan dan lain lain.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama bagi Victorie dan Teddy untuk mengajar. Apalagi hari ini Victorie akan mengajar Mantra di kelas 2 pada jam 4 nanti. Untunglah Albus tidak sejahil James, bahkan tidak jahil sama sekali. Ia bisa tenang mengajar di kelas 2 nanti. Tapi ia masih merasa was was ketika nanti ia mengajar di kelas 3. Kelas 3 merupakan kelasnya Fred dan James. Seperti yang kita ketahui mereka adalah murid yang paling jahil. Selama ini diangkatannya.

Ketika Victorie sedang berjalan menuju kelas Mantra ia bertemu dengan James dan Fred yang sedang menjahili teman temannya yang lain. Victorie pun langsung menggiringnya menuju ke kantornya.

"bukan berarti karena aku sepupu kalian, kalian bisa dengan seenaknya bisa menjahili teman teman kalian. Selama aku dan Teddy mengajar di Hogwarts kalian tidak akan bisa terbebas dari hukuman jika kalian masih jahil sama teman teman kalian"

"Vicky ayolah. Masa hukuman lagi. Aku sudah bosan sama hukuman"

"kalau sudah bosan sama hukuman jangan menjahili teman teman kalian. Aku akan kirim surat ke Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry serta Aunty Angelina. Karena sudah pasti Uncle George akan memuji kalian aku tidak akan mengirim surat ke Uncle George"

"please Vicky jangan ke Mommy ke Daddy saja. Liburan nanti aku bakal jadi daging panggang sama Mommy"

"No. yang ada kamu di puji puji sama Uncle George"

Victorie pun menyuruh James dan Fred menulis "Aku Berjaji Tidak Akan Jahil Lagi serta Berjanji Tidak Menjahili Teman Teman Baik Yang Seasrama Maupun Tidak" sebanyak 1000 kali ditulis di perkamen. Setelah selesai harus dikirim ke kedua orang tua mereka untuk di tanda tangani dan harus secepatnya dikumpulin ke Victorie.

"itu hukuman yang harus kalian kerjakan. Aku mau mengajar di kelas 2. Ingat jangan menjahili teman teman kalian atau hukuman kalian akan bertambah. Sana keluar aku mau mengajar"

Sementara itu James dan Fred langsung berbicara tidak karuan Karena merasa kesal setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan Victorie.

"Vicky sekarang berubah semenjak menjadi guru Mantra di Hogwarts."

"tapi kalau dipikir pikir ya, James. Dari dulu dia selalu seperti itu, kan. Sebelum jadi guru saja dia suka marah marah sama kita kalau kita ketahuan berbuat jahil kepada anak anak yang lainnya"

Setelah memperigati James dan Albus Victorie pun keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju kelas tempatnya mengajar. Beruntung dihari pertamanya mengajar ia tidak mengajar di kelasnya James dan Fred. Walaupun ia sempat berhadapan dengan James dan Fred ketika hendak mengajar tadi.

"sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kalian pasti sudah tahu dan kenal saya, kan. Ya, tahun lalu saya masih bersekolah disini di tingkat ke tujuh. Kini, saya akan mengajarkan kalian Mantra. Saya guru baru di pelajaran Mantra. Langsung saja kita memulai pelajarannya"

"hari ini kita akan belajar mantra Expelliarmus" Victorie pun memberitahukan kepada murid muridnya akan belajar apa mereka.

"oke sebelum saya menjelaskan apa itu Mantra Wingardium Leviosa. Coba Albus kamu jelaskan apa itu Mantra Expelliarmus dan kegunaannya?"

"kegunaan mantra Expelliarmus adalah menyebabkan tongkat korban atau tongkat dari musuh yang akan kita serang terbang keluar jangkauan. Mantra Expelliarmus sendiri adalah mantra untuk melepaskan tongkat sihir musuh dari tangannya untuk menghalau mantra lain yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menyerang kita"

"10 poin untuk Slytherin. Saya akan menjelaskan kembali apa itu Mantra Expelliarmus. Pengertian yang dijabarkan oleh Albus benar apa adanya. Mantra Expelliarmus adalah mantra untuk melepaskan atau lebih tepatnya melucutkan tongkat sihir musuh dari tangan si pemilik tongkat. Ketika kita menggunakan mantra ini kita bisa menghalangi orang tersebut untuk menyebutkan mantra yang ingin ia keluarkan untuk menyerang kita. Coba Albus, Scorpius kalia maju ke depan dan berhadap hadapkan. Praktekkan mantra tersebut didepan teman teman kalian"

Victorie pun menyuruh Scorpius dan Albus untuk maju ke depan untuk mempraktekkan mantra Expelliarmus di depan teman teman mereka. Albus berhasil menggunakan mantra tersebut dengan sekali ayunan tongkat, namun Scorpius belum bisa menggunakannya.

"bagus, Al. pertahankan ya. Semoga bisa lebih baik di mantra mantra selanjutnya. Scorpius, kamu harus belajar ke Albus untuk mempelajari mantra ini atau mantra mantra lain yang belum kamu kuasai"

"Rosie, maju ke depan gantikan posisi Scorpius"

Victorie pun menyuruh Rose untuk maju dan mempraktekkan mantra Expelliarmus dan menggantikan posisi Scorpius yang belum menguasai mantra Expelliarmus. Satu persatu Victorie menyuruh murid muridnya untuk mempraktekkan mantra Expelliarmus di depan kelas. Ia akan memberikan pujian atau bahkan poin bagi mereka yang bisa menggunakan mantra tersebut. Bagi yang belum bisa ia akan menyuruhnya belajar lebih serius lagi dan meminta ajari oleh murid murid yang sudah bisa. Albus dan Rose adalah murid ditahun ke 2 yang sudah bisa mantra Expelliarmus.

Tak terasa akhir September pun sudah tiba. Itu artinya Teddy dan Victorie sudah memulai perkuliahan mereka di dunia Muggle. Tidak seperti ketika masa perkuliahan belum dimulai. Mereka berdua tidak akan berada di Hogswarts ketika pagi hari sampai jam 1 siang. Walaupun sarapan mereka akan tetap berada di Hogswarts. Namun setelah jam setengah 8 mereka beruda langsung pergi ke rumah Duddley dan Catherine menggunakan Jaringan Floo yang berada di ruangan Teddy atau terkadang yang berada di ruangan Victorie. Mereka sengaja memilih berangkat dari rumah Duddley dan Catherine mengingat rumah mereka berdua dekat dengan univeristas tempat Teddy dan Victorie menuntut ilmu. Jika mereka berdua pergi dari rumah Teddy akan memakan waktu lebih lama.

Jam perkulihan mereka sama sama dimulai ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 Pagi dan selesai ketika jam menunjukkan menjelang jam 1 siang. Sehingga setelah kelas selesai mereka bisa makan siang terlebih dahulu dikantin yang berada di universitas tersebut walaupun terkadang mereka berdua makan dirumah Duddley dan Catherine lalu mereka berdua pun langsung pulang kerumah Duddley dan Catherine. Setelah sampai dirumah Duddley dan Catherine mereka berdua pun langsung berpamitan kepada Catherine dan langsung kembali ke Hogswarts dengan menggunakan jaringan Floo yang memang terpasang dirumahnya. Sesampainya di Hogswarts mereka terkadang langsung mengajar jika ada jadwal mengjar.

Ketika malam hari tiba mereka berdua pun baru bisa mengerjakan tugas tugas kampus mereka dan mengoreksi tugas tugas dari para murid walaupun terkadang jika ada waktu senggang mereka memilih menggunakna diwaktu senggang tersebut.

Semakin hari tugas tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen dosen dikampus mereka semakin berat begitu pula dengan tugas tugas mengajar mereka. Bagaimanapun ini sudah menjadi pilihan mereka berdua dan mereka berdua pun tidak boleh mengeluh. Terkadang ketika mereka berdua sedang tidak ada Jadwal mengajar saudara saudara mereka yang lainnya suka datang ke ruangan mereka dan yang mereka dapatkan adalah Teddy dan Victorie yang sedang berkutat dengan tugas tugas mereka. Terutama Victorie yang selalu berkutat dengan Laptop. Mengingat dia memilih jurusan Arsitek yang dimana tugas tugasnya selalu mengandalkan aplikasi disebuah Laptop. Maka setiap hari Victorie akan berkutat didepan Laptop. Kalaupun tidak sedang berkutat di depan Laptop Victorie pasti sedang berkutat dengan gambar gambar rumah hasil desainnya.

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	16. Chapter 16

**xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Albus Severus Potter

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 16**

 **xxXxx**

Hari ke hari berlalu begitu cepat. Selain disibukkan sebagi guru Transfigurasi dan guru Mantra baik Victorie Weasley dan Teddy Lupin juga disibukkan dengan kegiatan perkuliahan di dunia Muggle dengan jurusan yang mereka ambil masing masing. Mereka berdua juga disibukkan dengan tugas tugas dari tempat perkuliahan mereka berdua belum lagi ujian yang datang tidak tentu waktu belum lagi mereka pun harus memeriksa tugas tugas para murid yang kadang susah mengatur waktunya sehingga Professor McGonagall pun meminta bantuan guru Transfigurasi dan guru Mantra sebelumnya untuk menggantikan Victorie dan Teddy dalam mengajar. Ketika berkumpul bersama saudara saudaranya pun baik itu diruangan Victorie ataupun diruangan Teddy yang mereka bahas pun terkadang tugas tugas yang mereka dapatkan dari tempat perkuliahan mereka. Seperti sekarang ini. Kini diruangannya selain ada dirinya ada pula Victorie, Albus, James, Rose, Scorpius, Fred, Dominique, Molly, dan Roxanne. Di hari minggu yang cerah ini mereka memilih untuk berkumpul diruangan Teddy.

"Vicky, bagaimana tugas kamu sudah selesai?"

"hampir selesai, Ted. Tinggal menyempurnakan gambar"

"oh iya, Ted. Tadi Mommy kirim surat ke aku. Mommy bertanya bagaimana perkuliahan kamu sama tugas kamu sebagai guru apakah bisa membagi waktunya? Tapi tadi ketika aku membalas surat dari Mommy aku bilang terkadang ada guru pengganti di kelas Mantra dan kelas Transfigurasi"

"iya, Al. Kadang aku sama Victorie juga suka susah membagi waktunya. Uncle Duddley sama Aunty Catherine juga sering menanyakan hal tersebut. Tentang pelajaran kita ditempat kuliah bagaimana bisa mengikuti apa tidak? Tugas tugas kita di Hogswarts bagaimana? Ya seperti itulah, Al. Kadang mereka berdua menyuruh kita istirahat terlebih dahulu dirumah mereka sebelum kembali ke Hogswarts. Tapi, ya ini jalan yang kita berdua ambil dan kita harus bisa menjalaninya"

"lalu? Tugas tugas kalian semua bagaimana? Ada yang susah apa tidak? Semua Essay sudah pada dikerjakan belum?"

"seperti biasa, Vic. Rose, Albus, dan Scorpius pasti sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Bahkan sehari setelah tugas diberikkan. Kalau James dan Fred jangan tanya, Vic. Mereka baru mengerjakan tugas tugas mereka H-1. Kalau Dominique, Molly, sama Roxanne bagaimana sudah pada selesai belum?" Rose, Albus, dan Scorpius hanya tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Teddy sedangkan James dan Fred langsung cemberut mendengarkannya.

"kalau aku tinggal Essay Ramuan yang belum. Vic, mau kan bantu aku. Ada yang tidak aku mengerti" Dominique pun menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Teddy sekaligus meminta bantuan sang kakak untuk mengerjakan tugas Essay Ramuan yang hanya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tanda setuju.

"kalau aku sama Molly tinggal setengah meter lagi di Essay Sejarah Sihir" Teddy pun menanggapinya dengan tertawa

"kita juga terkadang suka malas kalau mengerjakan Essay Sejarah Sihir. Ya, walaupun di Sejarah itu ada nama orang tua kita dan orang orang yang kit kenal tapi kalau gurunya hantu begitu aku sudah angkat tangan"

"lalu kamu, Ted bagaimana dengan tugas tugas kamu?"

"kalau tugas aku hampir selesai. Untungnya aku sama Victorie bisa istirahat sebentar. Sebentar lagi juga di kampus akan diadakan ujian jadi tugas tugasnya tidak seberat biasanya.

Setelah jam makan siang tiba mereka semua pun menuju Aula Besar untuk menyantap makan siang merek. Victoried an Teddy menuju meja guru dan beberapa guru sudah terlihat duduk disana hendak menyantap makan siang mereka. Sedangkan Albus dan Scorpius menuju meja Slytherin. Sementara James, Fred, Rose, Dominique, Molly, dan Roxanne menuju meja Gryffindor.

Setelah jam makan siang selesai James dan Fred memilih untuk pergi menuju Hogsmade mengingat mereka sudah ditahun ketiga dan sudah diperbolehkan untuk menuju Hogsmade. Sedangkan baik Teddy dan Victorie pergi ke ruangan mereka masing masing dan melanjutkan tugas tugas mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sementara yang lainnya ada yang memilih untuk pergi ke asrama ada pula yang memilih untuk jalan jalan di sekitar Hogswarts atau bahkan ada pula yang pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Walau terkadang membuat diri mereka stress sendiri tapi ada kesengangan bagi Teddy dan Victorie ketika mereka berdua menjadi guru di Hogswarts sekaligus menempuh pendidikan di dunia Muggle. Ketika di Hogswarts juga tugas mereka berdua tidak hanya menjadi guru semata. Tetapi juga mereka harus mengawasi saudara saudara mereka yang lain terutama James dan Fred yang sering berbuat kekacauan yang memang diturunkan oleh kakek dan paman mereka. Baik Teddy ataupun Victorie sudah sering kali memberikan mereka berdua hukuman bahkan Harry, Ginny, dan Angelina sudah sering mendpaatkan laporan dari Victorie dan Teddy tentang kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh James dan Fred. Berbeda dengan mereka bertiga yang seolah angkat tangan. George, ayah dari Fred justru mendukung kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh james dan Fred yang membuah Teddy sama Victorie sampai menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihatnya. Sudah berkali kali Teddy dan Victorie memberikan hukuman James dan Fred dan sudah berkali kali pula mereka berdua tidak jera dengan hukuman yang diberikan Teddy dan Victorie sehingga mereka berdua pun tetap melancarkan aksi kekacauan yang terjadi di Hogswarts sampai Teddy dan Victorie binggung sendiri menghadapi kelakuan mereka berdua. Sering sekali Teddy dan Victorie melaporkan hal tersebut ke Professor McGonagall namun ia juga sudah tidak tahu menghadapi Fred dan James.

Setelah dua tahun mengajar di Hogswarts dan menempuh pendidikan di dunia Muggle Victorie dan Teddy pun memilih untuk melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Banyak yang datang keacara pernikahan mereka. Teman teman mereka di tempat perkuliahan mereka pun juga ikut menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka berdua. Mengingat pesta pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di dunia Muggle sehingga teman teman mereka berdua pun dapat datang menghadiri pesta mereka berdua. Selain itu para murid Hogswarts dan orang tua masing masing juga ikut menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka yang tentunya dengan menggunakan pakaian Muggle sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Berbagai ucapan selamat diterima oleh Teddy dan Victorie dari semua orang yang datang ke acara pernikahan mereka berdua. Bahkan saudara saudara mereka pun mengucpakan selamat kepada mereka Karena sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri dan melepas masa lanjang mereka. Selain ucapan yang diberikan Teddy pun merasakan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya dan sang nenek ditengah acara ramainya pernikahan tersebut.

Teddy dan Scorpius merupakan keturunan Black sehingga menjadikan mereka berdua saudara. Dan Karena pernikahan Teddy dan Victorie membuat Scorpius masuk kedalam bagian dari keluarga Potter-Weasley.

Tidak berapa lama setelah pernikahan Teddy dan Victorie yang diselenggarakan di dunia Muggle itu pun Victorie mendapatkan dirinya tengah hamil setelah beberapa kali mendapatkan dirinya mengalami gejala gejala orang hamil. Tepat dihari ulang tahunnya ia mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang luar biasa. Ia melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik jelita tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Teddy dan Victorie memberikan nama pada anak pertama mereka "Lione Victorie Lupin". Selang 3 tahun kemudian mereka beruda pun kembali diberikan seorang anak. Kali ini anak mereka berjenis kelamin laki laki yang mereka beri nama "Alvian Teddy Lupin". Dua tahun setelahnya mereka pun kembali mendapatkan anak kembali yang lagi lagi berjenis kelamin laki laki yang mereka beri nama "Alvin Edward Lupin".

 **xxXxx**

 **Kau Tetaplah Adikku**

 **-To Be Continue-**


End file.
